


Chaos In a Bottle

by Lovetribable



Series: Theseus' Medley [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream gets redeemed, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Faked Suicide, Gen, King Tommy, Prince Purpled, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Suicide Attempt, Tommy leaves exile, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), dream is a dreamon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetribable/pseuds/Lovetribable
Summary: After a realization, Tommy leaves the pillar, but instead of going to Techno. He just disappears, leaving everyone to think he's gone.It takes a war to bring him back.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Theseus' Medley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148516
Comments: 126
Kudos: 1215
Collections: Cheshire's MCYT recs!, Completed stories I've read, Cute MCYT, Despair's Favourite Works, Jester's Collection, MCYT





	1. Freefall.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh warning we get sad. Tommy tries to commit unaliven't 
> 
> Also, note. the first chapters do breeze through Tommy's experiences but at the 10 year mark it evens out to be consecutive.

'I imagine death so much it feels like a memory.' Tommy thinks about that musical and how they loved to sing in during the war.   
He had never paid that line any real attention, until after he had died the first two times.   
Even now, standing on a pillar high in the clouds, body aching, it was the first time he had thought about those words and really understood what they meant.  
He didn't obey Dream, which is why he was exiled. That he knew, he had reached that conclusion standing in the freezing wind.  
But what did it matter?   
Sure, he was a disobedient teen, unable to be tamed, despite the fact that Dream had nearly done it.   
Dream was still an untouchable tyrant, Tommy had no hope of going against him, especially alone.   
Because he was alone, he couldn't rely on his father to help him, or uncle Techno, and he certainly couldn't rely on Ghostbur, a shell of his once fiery brother.   
So Tommy closed his eyes and gave in to the urge, stepping into the air above the unforgiving crater below.   
And he was falling.  
….and falling  
and…. falling?  
Why hadn't he hit the ground yet? He opened his eyes, a small gasp leaving him when he realized he was still only a few feet under the top of his pillar.   
What was more surprising, were the wings sprouting from his back, keeping him aloft, maybe he was more like his father than he thought.   
He looked back at them, marveling at the design, gold and red mixed with yellows and oranges to make a sunset look that shifted with every wing flap.   
His instincts and his heritage had saved his life, he thought for a brief moment.   
How had he not realized he had inherited wings from his father? What else did he inherit? He wondered for a moment, a new resolve seeping into his bones.   
Here he was, breaking one of the most important rules of the land.  
Flying without permission.  
And he couldn't care less! He really wasn't something to be tamed, he was chaos in a bottle, always meant to explode.  
He flew east, flying over oceans and deserts and forests until he couldn't physically anymore. He came to rest at a little village on the seaside. The village itself was on the mainland, though Tommy could see little islands around the land.   
He landed with little grace, stumbling and nearly knocking a man with a fruit cart over.   
A village elder approached him with little caution, "Hello sir. May you find our village welcoming. I hope you can defend us from the monsters that steal our cattle and sometimes our children."   
Tommy blinked, a place to stay? For the measly price of killing a few monsters every night?   
What a deal.   
The first night all he did was repair the town's iron creature. Before collapsing into a rented bed at the inn.   
He'd build a little house just outside the village tomorrow.   
For now Tommy just wanted to sleep, and not think about the fact that he had abandoned everything and everyone he had ever loved.  
And without realizing it, Tommyinnit died, and someone new was birthed.   
When he opened his eyes the next morning a pair of curious faces peered at him.   
One looked to be about 5 while the other just a toddler. Tommy, despite still leaving the fog of sleep, noticed how the toddler and the child didn't look related, and the toddler had bright purple eyes. He then noted more kids who looked too afraid to come into the little house.   
Great, he was already popular with the kids.  
That was sure to end well.  
"Uh? Hullo?" He said, voice scratchy from sleep, as well as from him screaming his lungs out the day before.  
He didn't want to think about that pillar, and what he had almost done.   
"Hi." The older of the children replied, pulling on Tommy's arm. "Irony is better because of you."   
Tommy bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Your iron protector is named Irony?" When the child nodded enthusiastically Tommy couldn't help but grin in response, allowing the child to pull him from bed.   
He glanced at his back,   
Huh, looks like the wings still there, visible under the dirty jacket he hadn't bothered to take off.  
None of the children commented on it, so he didn't say anything.  
"I'm Beau and these are my friends!" The child gestured to the group of 8 kids, ranging in ages from 8 to a literal toddler.   
"T-.... Just call me T for now." He didn't know why he was hesitant about sharing his name, he knew he was far enough away that it didn't matter.   
But still, his heart hammered from the very idea of it.  
When the purple eyed toddler made grabby hands at Tommy, he had picked him up and placed the kid on his hip before he even realized.   
He blinked in confusion and surprise, how did…?  
The toddler laughed and tugged on his hair as the rest of the children flocked around him as he walked.   
"His name is Purpled! I think he likes you." Beau said with a grin. Tommy couldn't help but smile back "of course, I'm big man! What's there not to like?" He joked. Approaching the tavern, which seemed to serve as a hub for the small village.  
A woman with similar features to Purpled stood in the doorway. "Ah, I had wondered where you youngins had gone off to, you should leave the poor boy alone." She said as Tommy handed Purpled off to her.   
Tommy paused for a second, as the children began to disperse. "Do you have clothes that you think would fit me?" He gestured down to his poor excuse of an outfit.   
She nodded, gesturing for him to follow her inside and up the stairs to where she lived with Purpled.   
"I had a brother, he was about your size before he left." She pulled out some clothes and handed it to him. "You may need a cloak for those." She nodded at where his wings poked out from under a tear in the jacket.   
"Oh… uh thank you." Tommy shuffled his feet and looked down, at a loss of what to do. "Is there somewhere I can live? Near town?"   
She nodded, "empty field just inland, you could build and farm there." And with that she placed a now sleeping Purpled on the bed and left Tommy with his thoughts.  
Tommy waited for a moment, sighing to himself, wishing he could be home, listening to his brother tell exaggerated stories, or watch his uncle spar with his father.   
He collected his thoughts and walked downstairs, Purpled's mother handed him a small pack of food as he walked by, smiling at him in a way that only a mother seemed to.   
He tried to ignore the ache in his chest when he thought about his own father.  
He found the field easily enough, pleased that the area was flat.   
He got to work, breaking down trees enough to make a pick, feeling a comfort in clearing out a little basement area and then working on the structure of the house. Night was nearly over by the time he was done with the first level, the planks holding sure, the wooden door swung open to let a breeze in while Tommy worked on making windows.   
His body reacted before his mind did when he heard the son of a skeleton drawing it's bow.  
His wings fanning at it, knocking it over, his sword out and already swinging to dispatch it by the time his mind caught up.  
He closed the door as he worked after that.   
It was 3 days full of work later when Tommy was finished with the house.   
He had dirtied the clothes Purpled's mother had given him. Which was just as well, the green shade of the shirt made him think of Dream, and he was determined to not do that anymore.   
The children had found him again when he had stepped back to admire it.   
"Let us help plant please sir!" One of the oldest ones cried out, excitement clear in their tone.   
Tommy paused for a moment, before nodding. "Fine, go get sticks so I can craft a hoe. And you, go get potato seed." He sent them off running.   
He had just finished digging the ditches for water when the children returned, with what he had asked for.  
Tommy smiled at them, "Very good big man!" He ruffled Beau's hair and high fived an older girl who had given him sticks.   
He crafted a stone hoe while the children watched in awe.  
He paused and looked down at them. "Say Beau, you wouldn't have any buckets laying around would you? I reckon this would be a lot easier if you guys could pour the buckets of water into the ditches!" He smiled when the kids nodded excitedly and took off running.   
The smile faded as he kneeled there sowing seed, how was it that he felt so much more peace here?   
Shouldn't he be trying to get back to Tubbo and his family? Back to his disks? Trying to figure out how he had suddenly grown wings?  
He watched as the children returned with buckets of water, laughing and shouting amongst themselves.   
Maybe he could stay a while yet, it was nice here. He laughed and played with the children, soaking his new clothes as they splashed each other, and for the first time Tommy felt like he could relax. 

Meanwhile, a ghost wandered the wilderness, at the direction of a cruel ruler. He stopped at the ocean, his yellow cardigan shifting slightly in the breeze.   
"Oh! A boat! And Friend is already in it!" He exclaimed to himself.   
And there was indeed a boat, with a blue lamb sitting peacefully in it.   
It blinked up at Ghostbur as if simply waiting for him to climb aboard and sail off with it.   
"Friend! Let's go on an adventure! Now that Tommy isn't in Logstedshire we don't have to stay either!" Ghostbur climbed in, pushing off the shore with a laugh. "Off we go! To explore and make more friends! Won't that be nice!" He pulled the lamb's head into his lap as he rowed.   
He didn't know how long it would take for him to get across the ocean.   
But that didn't matter! Because he had Friend for company! And maybe wherever he ended up in, he could make even more friends!  
So he set off, heading eastbound, unknowingly following the path of his younger brother.


	2. The Game of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy befriends children.
> 
> Tubbo finds the pillar.

Tommy woke the next day, for once not feeling afraid. He blinked sleep out of his eyes and stretched, his back popping satisfyingly. He rolled out of bed and slung his scabbard across his back. Tucking his wings into his new oversized jacket, he opened his door.

He wasn't surprised in the slightest when he saw the group of children playing outside in his fields. 

He remembered doing that, in Uncle Techno's fields outside the castle, back in the icy mountains of where he grew up. 

He ruffled Purpled's hair as he walked by, heading into the forest to check for any mobs shielded by the tree's shade. Once he was sure there wasn't anything nearby, he began the work of chopping down the nearest trees. If he was going to stay here, he wasn't going to allow this little village to have such piss poor housing. 

At least not while he was around! Because he was Big T! He could help this village with his eyes closed! 

He wiped at his forehead, panting slightly as he finished up the task. 

He needed to mine next, even if Dream would… 

Dream would… 

Tommy startled out his thoughts, Dream wasn't going to find him here, he could mine and get good items and they wouldn't be destroyed. 

Dream wouldn't,  _ couldn't  _ hurt him now if he had armor and tools. 

He let out a sigh, and reminded himself, Dream wasn't his friend, the green clad man had hurt him, friends don't hurt each other. 

He tried not to think about Tubbo, how it had  _ hurt _ when he exiled him. 

Or how it hurt when not a single one of his family visited.

Well, Techno did, but he hardly counted as he thought the whole thing was one big joke. 

Tommy brushed away tears he didn't realize had begun to fall.

This was stupid, here he was standing in the woods alone, he could make new friends in the village. If he tried hard enough. 

He thought about how the children had flocked to him. 

A second thought hit him like a minecart.

He was sixteen, sixteen years old and a veteran of two wars, and a refugee from the very country he fought for. 

He thought about the children who had played outside his house. 

He didn't want to think about what would probably happen to them if Dream's tyranny reached the shores of the peaceful little village. 

Or if his family's cold rule froze the land. 

Tommy wasn't stupid, he knew that Techno was a conqueror, and that Phil was a strict and unyielding man. 

They demanded order, an perfect empire. 

Tommy himself on then other hand, was far from perfect, and honestly, he was growing more and more okay with that. But he knew Phil and Techno would take this little peaceful village and change it to what they wanted, forcefully.

And Tommy knew chaos flowed in his veins, he knew where he had inherited it from, as much as Phil and Techno knew. He felt it from the bottom of his feet to the tips of his wings.

Wilbur had been consumed by the chaos in his blood, Tommy had learned to fly with it. 

He slung the pack of logs over his shoulder, a quiet but fiery determination in his steps. 

This village, this tiny little place with no more than 100 men. A place where the chaos of life seemed peaceful.

He would protect it with his last breath. 

He stood at the edge of it, watching Purpled play with a butterfly, and Beau give a flower to 'Irony'.

"Eastern Isles." He said, eyes closed and face turned to the sun, the sound of the ocean soothing in his ears. His wings shifted under his cloak, peeping out of his jacket as he let the sun bathe his face. 

Yeah, this was a good start. 

A good place to call  _ home _ .

  
  


Tubbo was standing before the pillar, breathing frantic. 

No no no no

**_No._ **

He couldn't be gone, Tommy wouldn't give up that easily, would he?

"Surely not." Tubbo whispered, tears flowing freely as his neck began to ache from the awkward angle. 

He crumpled to his knees, a scream tearing itself from his lungs. 

Not him, anything but him. 

He found himself begging, to what or whom, Tubbo didn't know.

He should have known, he should have visited! 

Well, he did visit, while Tommy wasn't awake. 

During that visit he remembered thinking about how thin and messy his best friend was.

Oh why didn't he just pluck his friend up and run away with him when he had the chance!

He stayed there for what felt like hours, sobbing quietly, when someone gently touched his shoulder. 

He sniffled and looked up to see Fundy's tearstained face. 

The fox hybrid's paws shook on Tubbo's shoulder, but he tried to smile at the young leader. 

Tubbo flung himself into Fundy's arms and they sat there holding each other and crying. 

The next day they held a memorial for him, L'manburg style. They laughed and told stories of what Tommy had done in their days of glory. 

L'manburg felt quieter, emptier, as if the idea that the two men who had given the most, were gone, was now in the air, filling all who breathed it with quiet sadness. A sense of loss filled each citizen.

The memorial was over, dusk covering the land in a fragile light. Tubbo sat in front of Tommy's grave, talking to the air. 

"I'm changing the official name of the country. Calling it just L'manburg when you aren't here anymore, it just feels wrong you know?" His laugh was bitter as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm also getting rid of the title of president too! Me and Fundy will just be co-rulers. I'm sure we'll come up with a cool name later." He sighed. "I miss you man. I'm sorry I didn't visit." He continued to talk, catching the reflection of a figure that watched him, unreadable as always, a familiar smile mask giving away nothing.

He punched Dream in the gut when he tried to approach. 

And while Dream was doubled over, Tubbo leaned over, "My nation will be free from your influence from this day forward." He hissed into Dream's ear. 

Dream had barely raised his arms in defense when Tubbo brought down a diamond axe on him. 

**_Dreamwastaken was slain by Tubbo__ **

Dream wasn't anxious to bother the teen after that. 

And thus, L'manburg became New L'manburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter! it's lovetribable =) I draw fanart on there.


	3. Brother's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anarchy brothers find out the fate of Tommyinnit.

Philza Minecraft was a patient man, or at least he liked to think so, but having waited weeks upon weeks for Dream to return his letters asking about his son? 

Well, he's getting pissed at this point, which is what he tells his younger brother Techno. 

Techno to his credit just simply gets a boat for the two of them. "Well, let's go use advanced interrogation techniques on the guy for information." 

Phil had laughed at that, and climbed into the boat after Techno. 

It took 2 days to sail there, and Phil wondered if Techno had chosen to go through the sea instead of the nether to give time for Phil to compose himself. 

They were a little off, reaching L'manburg shores, instead of Dresempi

He could see Tubbo working on what looked to be a farm with his grandson. 

They looked up when Techno and him walked up the dock. 

"Phil! Man am I glad to see you! New L'manburg welcomes you and Techno!" He called with a grin jumping up and practically sprinting to them. 

Techno furrowed his brow, "I thought you hated me, I've been told about a butcher army." 

Tubbo nodded, "Yeah, I decommissioned them. If any one claims to be from them and come after you….They aren't there with my permission." He turned and gestured to the bustling town ahead of them. "But, on the bright side! New L'manburg is doing great!"

Phil cocked his head as they walked, New L'manburg? What's with the name change? 

Of course, the universe decided to answer his question with another question. 

There stood a memorial, to whom he couldn't tell yet.

But the flowers around it were fresh and the stone new, so it had to be fairly recently created. 

"What is that." Phil kept his voice flat, he hadn't seen Quackity around, perhaps it was his grave. 

"Hm what?" Tubbo turned and looked where Phil gestured, realizing what Phil meant after only a moment.

The teen's shoulders slumped, with a quiet sigh he looked back at the two rulers. "You don't know? I thought you would have been informed…" Tubbo swallowed harshly, "I almost don't want to say it." He said with a bitter laugh. He glanced back at the memorial. "It's Tommy's...He's…. He's gone Phil." He looked at them, tears in his eyes, and Phil and Techno both knew the grief was genuine. 

Beside him Techno made a noise like he had been sucker punched but Phil didn't pay it any mind, he took a few slow steps without realizing, finding himself standing before the memorial, each breathe feeling impossibly weighted. 

His sons, oh his sons. He fell to his knees without a sound, eyes rereading the words carved into stone. 

_ "Tommyinnit Minecraft _

_ We failed you.  _

_ You gave more than you needed and never got anything in return."  _

The words were so simple, each one digging deeper into his heart. 

He had failed Tommy hadn't he? By simple neglect, by favoring his younger brother than his own damn son, than both of his sons. 

He had failed to save both of his sons,

But by the gods would he  **avenge** them. 

He needed to know what happened. Despite the little voices chattering in the back of his skull warning him he wouldn't like what he found. 

He heard Techno and Tubbo talking behind him, but he couldn't focus enough to hear them. 

"....ome on, we need to get home." Techno lifted him with ease, carrying him like he was a child. 

"Will he be alright?" Tubbo sounded worried, Phil couldn't bring himself to care. 

"I don't know." Techno replied, sounding unsure for once. "He's lost both sons now. I'll be back to figure out what happened, but first I gotta get him home." Techno said, beginning to walk towards the community portal. The pig only paused when he saw Dream sitting on top of it. 

"I'll be back." Was all that Techno said to the masked man, walking through it. 

The trip through the nether was in silence, and once they were back in their icy homeland, none of the people they passed by said a single thing, seeming to sense the turmoil within Phil. 

Techno set him on his bed, removing his cloak gently, adjusting Phil's wings for him so that he was able to sleep comfortably. 

"I'll be back. Okay? Don't do anything stupid." Techno patted Phil's shoulder and left. 

Once he had left Phil's room he sank against the wall. Clutching his ears, pressing his ears to his head, as if that would block out the ever deafening voices. 

_ He's sad! Help him!  _

_ Philza Minecraft is hurt! who hurt him!? _

_ Make them bleed. _

_ Who killed Tommy?  _

_ Tommy gone? Why?  _

_ Who would do this? _

_ Blood for the blood god!! _

_ Tommy! Find Tommy!  _

_ Make them pay. _

_ Sad boy! Sad boi hours!  _

_ Blood blood blood. _

_ He's gone! he's gone!  _ **_he's gone!_ **

They kept getting louder, and fortunately for Techno, also getting clearer.

_ Dream did this.  _

_ Dream hurt Tommy _

_ Tommy died because of Dream.  _

_ Dream wanted Tommy to die.  _

_ He did this.  _

**_The pillar, you'll find more at the pillar._ **

Techno inhaled with a shuddering breath. Standing up and making his way to his armory, he pulled out his sword and put on his best armor. Shoving ammunition into his pack he slung his crossbow over his shoulder. 

He looked up at the moon shining light on the portal to the nether, he closed his eyes for a second, gathering his thoughts and quieting the voices. 

The first thing he noticed was the air seemed thicker, hotter than it had been earlier. 

The second, a green figure stood next to the portal that led to where Tommy used to reside. 

He watched Dream walk in the portal and followed him. 

He expected the axe at his throat the second he appeared on the other side, back in the overworld. "Hello Dream." He didn't bother to be polite. 

"Technoblade. It's been a while." Dream sounded on edge, which made sense, Techno did want to watch him bleed. 

"How's my nephew?" He asked bitterly, and in one smooth movement he smacked the axe away with his sword. Rolling a safe distance away from the green clad tyrant. 

Dream didn't make a move towards him, simply turning and looking at Techno. "You already know. Why ask me?" He cocked his head. 

Techno stood, sword gripped tightly in hand. "The voices informed me you had something to…" he trailed off, eyes catching on the pillar forged of dirt and wood in the sky. "He didn't." 

"He did." Dream sighed, placing his axe on his back in it's holder, "I should have known it was coming. I already had stopped one attempt." 

Techno looked back at Dream abruptly, "what?! You knew he was struggling! Why didn't you say anything?" He yelled, pointing his sword at Dream. 

"I didn't think he'd try again." Dream held his hands up. Techno scoffed, his snout wrinkling as there was scrowl clear on his face in the moonlight. 

"Tubbo's New L'manburg will remain free. If I hear of you trying to interfere. I will bring the full fury of the Antarctic Empire's army on you." He stepped forward, bringing the tip of his sword at the edge of Dream's mask, a clear warning. "Do I make myself clear?" 

Dream swallowed harshly, seeming afraid, much to Techno's satisfaction. "Yes. They can keep their freedom and independence." 

"Good. Glad we could come to an understanding." Stepped back, walking through the portal without another glance back. 

He didn't go back to his home with Phil however, he found himself standing in the community house when he realized what he wanted. 

He turned on his heels and strode towards the colorful castle, his split toes clacking against the stone of the path. 

Eret met him outside the entrance, "I heard the news, I'm sorry for your loss." He placed a hand on Techno's shoulder.

Techno nodded absently, the full affect if Tommy's death hadn't kicked in yet, all he really felt was angry about it. "I'm looking for Ghostbur. Has he been around?" Was all he said instead. 

Eret frowned, "No, he hasn't been around for about a month and a haft. I thought he was with you?" 

Techno frowned, "He's lost then. I'll send scouts to look for him in No Man's Land." 

Eret nodded, "I don't have many to send but so will I." 

Techno looked at the castle walls, thinking for a moment about how Dream had slowly taken every piece of land from Eret. 

But that wasn't his problem to solve, so he just turned, "Thank you Eret." Was all he said as he walked away. 

Techno found himself in front of Tommy's memorial. He was so out of it he didn't even notice Badboyhalo until he spoke. "I'm building a statue to honor him."

"That's… That's nice, he would have probably laughed at it." Techno reached out and traced the engraved letters 'F a i l e d.' 

"Yeah, he always was a muffinhead." Bad laughed, looking up at the night sky. "I'm sorry, I didn't visit him to make sure he was alright. I got so sucked up into Badland's theology, I forgot Tommy is just a kid." White glowing eyes met Techno's, and despite the lack of pupils, Techno could see the guilt in them. 

"It's fine. It's not your fault." Techno watched Bad's shoulders loosen, guy must've been expecting Techno to be angry. 

He was angry, but not at Bad, or any person that had also failed Tommy by simply not visiting. 

He was more angry at himself, he had visited, he had seen first hand what a dump the place Tommy had lived was, how crappy the tent was, despite Ghostbur trying his best to help. 

He sighed, closing his eyes, as it began to rain.

He pulled his trident out of his pack, and stood up using it as support. 

He took a deep breath and nodded at Bad, who smiled sadly back, and used the powers of the trident to launch himself in the air, flying through the air towards the portal. 

Technoblade had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally speed running AO3.  
> *cue manhunt music*


	4. Heavy is the head...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets rewarded.
> 
> Ghostbur finds what he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, I have never written anything before please have mercy on me. this was supposed to be a 2k word one shot and I accidently wrote 20k words.

It had been a few years since Tommy came to the little village, he was going to be 19 in a month.

Beau was learning how to fight with a wooden sword, and Purpled was now a carefree child, bright purple eyes gleaming with mischief, he had, in fact with Tommy's help, built a skull shaped fort of sticks, it leaned against Tommy's house but he didn't mind it. 

The village itself was now a bustling city, with nearly 1000 people, walls were starting to be constructed on the ocean side to prevent pirates from raiding. 

Tommy was known as the protector of the town, and some of the young people even referred to him as the leader.

He didn't know how he felt about the eyes looking up to him, he really didn't want to become like Wilbur. 

He was currently leaning against a food stall, chatting with the merchant. 

His wings carefully tucked into his cloak, armor over his collared tunic. It wasn't that he didn't trust the townspeople, far from it actually. He just remembered how his father treated his wings, like some sort of special secret, and had followed instinctively. Most of the town knew of his wings already actually, he hadn't done much to hide them in the early weeks before one of them had crafted him a cloak. 

Having the cloak on them while he was outside was more of a mental security blanket than anything else, a way for him to reassure himself they were still there by feeling the weight against them.

Tommy felt relaxed, most of the mobs around had fled farther into the woods. He had full netherite armor and netherite sword, along with a powerful bow. He hadn't spent much time in the nether, feeling it too dangerous considering Dream's last command was that he would kill him if he found him in there. But he had snuck in a few times, hiding his portal from view. Enough to craft armour and a sword at the least. 

There was no danger to his home now, he thought with a smile. 

Of course, the universe was a cruel mistress and she liked to play tricks. 

An arrow embedded itself into the wood of the stall, inches from Tommy's head. 

Tommy had raised his shield when the next arrow, aimed for the merchant flew. It vibrated the shield with the force of it. 

A crossbow had shot it then, he realized. 

Tommy rolled away from the next shot, shouting at the top of his lungs “Everyone inside! Raiders!" He rang the alarm bell as he ran by, slicing the illager that had shot at him. 

He had finished with round one with no mishaps when Purpled's mother tugged on his arm. "Purpled, he's missing, I can't find him." Her eyes were panicked. 

Tommy nodded, keeping his head level, as he could hear round 2's reinforcements approaching. "Let's run and check by my house!" He ran with her, and as Tommy suspected, Purpled sat huddled in his little stick fort, crying. 

Tommy turned to reassure Purpled's mother when his eyes widened in horror, staring at the red mark on her stomach.

"No no no!" He caught her as she stumbled, deflecting another onslaught of arrows. "You can't die! Purpled needs you!" Tommy said, panicked, trying to stop the bleeding with one hand. 

Why hadn't he ever learned how to make healing pots?

"Take care of him. Please?" She asked, every breath sounding pained. 

Tommy found himself nodding, willing to do anything she asked at the moment. "Yeah, yeah of course." 

She smiled, "Be a good father to him. He needed one." And then the light left her eyes. 

_ Blood for the angel of chaos  _

_ Chaos for chaos  _

_ Destroy them all _

_ Destroy them Destroy them destroythemdestroythem _

Little voices whispered in his head, he blinked, furrowing his brows to ignore them. 

He would defend his people, but first, he had to make sure Purpled stayed safe. Tommy left her slicing down the illager that had started to draw close to him. 

He turned and pulled Purpled out of his stick house, not allowing the crying child to look at his mother's body on the ground behind them. 

He opened his door and carried him inside. "Purpled, stay here. I will come back, but I need you to stay here okay?" He brushed away the child's tears, as Purpled nodded. 

Tommy believed he'd stay, as he spun on his heels and strode out, shutting the door behind him with a click. 

The raiders had reached the centre of the village, and had managed to pull out a few unlucky elders. 

Tommy drew his bow, hitting 3 of the intruders in quick succession. "Ay! Uglies! Over here!" He gestured with his sword. 

Over the past year Tommy had been practicing his fighting skills. As of recently, an arrogant part of him would say he's at Technoblade's level. 

He still got hurt in the raid, an lucky arrow he had to pull out of his shoulder. 

After that he decimated them, the voices in his head getting louder with each fallen raider. 

_ Destroy them all _

_ Blood for the chaos boy _

_ Chaos!! Whoo hoo!  _

When he was done he stood there, panting in the town square, as villagers came up to him.

"Thank you. T. You saved us." One of the surviving elders patted his face. "You truly are a good man." 

The only other one nodded sagely, "You should be the land’s king. You are honest and just. You defend with your heart." 

Tommy's mouth popped open in surprise, "me? A king… No. I'm too young, I don't have any experience being a king!" He said, trying to convince them otherwise. 

"You have experience protecting your people, you risked yourself in battle like a good king would." The elder replied, voice sounding sure. 

"I-" Tommy tried to think of another excuse to why he couldn't be a king, but looking at the crowd around him, he couldn't find another one. 

"What about Purpled, I am going to have to raise him…" the protest sounded weak even to his own ears. 

"Then he shall be a prince. And you shall do your best to give him a good childhood as a prince." The elder smirked at him.

The voices grew louder at that.

_ King of Chaos. _

_ Chaos for the king!  _

_ Protect Purpled!  _

_ Dadinnit! Dadinnit! _

Tommy closed his eyes for a moment, trying and failing to quiet the voices. 

"Fine, I guess Big T is now King T." 

Most of the crowd chuckled at that, but Beau spoke up, "King T sounds silly, don't you have a name other than T?" He jostled his way to the front, crawling through the adults legs. 

Tommy looked down at him, swallowing his real name from the tip of his tongue.

"You're right Big B." 

He thought about a story his uncle had told him. 

"Call me King Theseus." 

It was 2 weeks later that Tommy awoke in the night to a commotion, people shouting in the square. 

He quietly checked on Purpled, who remained fast asleep. The puppy Tommy couldn't say no to curled up at his feet. 'Dogchamp' as Purpled called it, looked up at him, then set it's head back down.

After he was satisfied Purpled was okay he made his way to the town center. Tucking his wings into his cloak he looked up and froze when he saw what the fuss was about. 

There, standing with a smile and a blue sheep, floated Ghostbur.

"Oh hello Tommy!" He waved, still looking the exact same as he did the last time Tommy had seen him. 

"Hello Ghostbur." Tommy frowned, pulling the cloak tighter around him, it always felt colder when Ghostbur was around, Tommy never understood why.

Ghostbur floated closer, "It's been so long since I've seen you! I decided to go on an adventure a few years ago and now I'm here!"

"And now you're here." Tommy agreed, reaching out before letting his hand fall. "It's just not the same." He closed his eyes, "not like before you died." 

Ghostbur's smile wavered for a second, before he forced himself to perk back up. "I know! That's why I want to do the thing! You see, I've been thinking alot on my adventure with Friend! And I think-" 

Tommy frowned at the ghost of his brother, interrupting him, "what thing?" 

Ghostbur smiled, petting Friend,

"Resurrecting me of course!"


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur Soot. That's it.

Tommy wanted to laugh, or maybe cry. 

He really wasn't sure yet, here he was, sitting in his house, Ghostbur across the table smiling at him. 

"Do you know what we would need?" Tommy spoke first, morning light filtering in through the window and onto his hands, which stayed tightly clasped on the table, he wasn't sure what he'd do with them if they weren't that way to be honest. 

"Yes! I found this fun temple in the jungle! And while the arrows shot at me weren't very fun, I got this! According to the writing on the walls it brings back the dead!"

Wilbur placed a little golden statue on the table, a totem of undying.

Tommy gasped, standing up and grabbing it, inspecting it closely. "Ghostbur, do you know how rare these things are?" He looked at the still seated ghost in complete shock. 

"Who's that?" Ghostbur asked in response, pointing at a sleepy Purpled, who stood in the doorway with his blanket. 

Tommy followed his gaze, "Oh, this is Purpled. I adopted him, his mum was killed in a raid." He set the totem down and picked up Purpled. 

Ghostbur nodded with a smile, "hello Purpled! I'm Ghostbur! Your uncle!" 

Purpled, looked at him for a moment "You're scary." He decided and then pushed his face into Tommy's shirt. 

Tommy laughed loudly, "Oh man he told you, Ghostbur how does it feel to be rejected by a child?" He joked. 

Ghostbur furrowed his brows as if in deep thought, "Tommy you aren't a child anymore, are you?" 

Tommy stopped laughing, a smile still on his face. "No big man, no I am not. So you can't tease me about that anymore." 

"That's too bad, I had a lot of fun teasing you." He picked up the totem, "I would like to be resurrected now Tommy." 

Tommy's smile faded as he looked at Ghostbur, "Alright Ghostbur, let me just get someone to watch Purpled." As he walked to the door, Dogchamp followed, barking at Ghostbur before standing resolutely at Tommy's side. 

Tommy looked down at it, "Oh so you think you're a big man huh?" He smiled when the puppy cocked it's head up at him. 

When Tommy looked back up, Ghostbur was outside with Friend. "How did.." He shook his head. "Nevermind, ghost thing." 

He walked out, Dogchamp in tow, briskly walking down the path to a neighbor's house, as the town grew, houses grew closer and closer to his little farm house, not that Tommy minded. 

"Hello! Mind watching him for me?" Tommy was acutely aware of Ghostbur watching and listening. 

"Of course your majesty." The villager took Purpled from him and whistled for Dogchamp. 

Dogchamp hesitated, clearly not wanting to leave Tommy with Ghostbur. 

"It's alright Dogchamp, protect Purpled for me." He reached down and scratched the dogs ear before standing back up, and walking over to Ghostbur. 

"You're a king?" Ghostbur inquired, cocking his head. "Don't you need a castle for that?" 

Tommy found himself laughing, "I didn't think a castle was that important, or at least not as important as the ocean walls." He gestured to the walls being built, a stalwart defense against pirates and large storm waves. 

Ghostbur nodded, "You're quite different from the Tommyinnit I knew." 

Tommy nodded, "I grew up Wi- Ghostbur." He pulled his trident out, noticing the rain beginning. He threw it at a fence post at the edge of his field to test it out.

The loud crack of thunder shook the ground, as a bolt of lighting struck the fence.

"Okay, it is a thunderstorm then." He turned to Ghostbur who had been completely distracted, petting Friend. 

"Ghostbur, come on. If this goes wrong I don't want to be anywhere near the town." He gestured for Ghostbur to follow. Walking past the few trees that remained of the forest, he stood in the plains that rolled on for at least a few kilometers. Ghostbur was a few feet behind, having stopped to tie Friend to a tree. Tommy tried to smile at the ghost, but his eyes kept wandering down to the totem in his hand. "Ghostbur, are you sure about this. Wilbur wasn't…. Wasn't the best of people." Tommy had realized this a while ago, that his older brother really wasn't one he should've looked up to, especially once they were the ravine they called Pogtopia. 

Ghostbur smiled, "I'll be honest, I'm a bit afraid. Coming back to life is a lot like dying. But… but I'm okay with not existing anymore." He clutched the totem in one hand, his mysterious 'blue' in the other. "Do it Tommy, quickly please." The rain touching Ghostbur seemed to make him smoke, as if he was dissolving slowly. 

Tommy's hands shook, despite his grip on the trident, "please, please work." He whispered to himself, before throwing the trident at Ghostbur with a yell. 

The lighting struck and Tommy was thrown on his back, the air knocked out of him. The air around seemed to crackle with energy, as he groaned eyes screwed shut. The ringing in his ears buzzing along with a few quiet whispers of the voices. He probably bruised his backside, along with wings. 

"....mmy? Tommy?!" Someone shook his shoulder, "Tommy please, be okay!" The voice got clearer, and Tommy squinted, opening his eyes. 

There, peering over him, was none other than Wilbur Soot, breathing,  _ alive _ , and by the looks of his, panicking over him. 

"Wilbur?" Tommy asked, looking disoriented.

"Yeah! You did it Tommy!" Wilbur pulled Tommy into his arms, letting loose what sounded like a cross between a laugh and a sob. "I thought for a moment that whatever it was that you did killed you." 

Tommy nodded tiredly into Wilbur's shoulder. "I'm too big of a man to die." He joked, starting to pull himself away to look at his older brother, "You look like you struck by lightning." He looked up into the rain, "smell awful too. Guess ghosts don't take baths." He stood, a grin slowly forming. 

"You little prick." Wilbur laughed in return, using Tommy's outstretched hand to pull himself up. 

As they started to walk back Wilbur spotted Friend. "Oh! I remember the sheep!" He grabbed it's lead. "Ghostbur named it Friend, yeah?" 

Tommy nodded, "yeah, I guess so. Apparently it's immortal." 

Wilbur's brows went up, "Oh." He looked back down at it. "Bloody hell that's… that's something." He followed Tommy to the town square, where a few vendors were still open, despite the rain. 

"Your majesty! Did you need some clothes for your friend?" A vendor called to him.

Tommy looked back at Wilbur who was soaked already, and was staring back at him in shock.

"Your Majesty? What? Did you come here and declare yourself king?!" Wilbur shouted, one hand on his hip like a disapproving mother. 

Tommy shook his head, "No! I tried to tell them I didn't want to be king! They're very stubborn, you save a village from one raid and suddenly you're leader worthy." 

The merchant chuckled, a bundle of clothes in his arm. "Don't let him fool you. He gave everything to our town, we saw it fitting to give him something back." He handed the thick jacket to Wilbur, who accepted it with a nod, clearly deep in thought. "There was a child, I remember. Where is he?" 

Tommy froze, "I was hoping you'd forget that bit." He confessed, leading Wilbur to the house he had dropped off Purpled and Dogchamp off at. 

Before Tommy could even knock the door swung open, and Purpled barreled into Tommy's arm. "Never ever leave again!" Purple eyes stared him down, even at only 6 he had an intensity to him.

"Okay okay! I won't leave sleepy you alone again!" He stumbled back a bit at the sudden weight in his arms. 

"Oh my God." Wilbur whispered, staring in a mix of horror and bewilderment. "You're only a child Tommy you can't just adopt another child." 

The blond looked back at him, "I'm 19. Not a child anymore. And his mother asked me to, as her dying wish. I couldn't… I wouldn't have said no." He adjusted his grip on Purpled. "You couldn't convince me to change a single thing!" 

"Woah, I wasn't…" Wilbur held his hands up, Friend's lead loose around his wrist. "I wasn't saying you should! I'm just surprised to see you as a father now. Last I remember, you were very childish." 

Tommy sighed, starting to walk back to his house. "Things change." 

Wilbur paused, watching him walk. "Clearly." He said, more to himself than anything. He had already started to follow when Tommy looked back at him. "Come on! It's getting cold." Tommy held the door open for his older brother, waiting while Wilbur tied Friend to a fence next to Tommy's house.

Wilbur mumbled his thanks, sliding his new jacket off as he walked inside. He watched Tommy set down Purpled and tell him to go play with the dog. 

When Tommy looked back at him there was an intensity to him that Wilbur had never seen before. 

"Wilbur," Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder, "if you chose to go back to L'manburg, or back to the empire… You can't tell them about this place. You can't tell them I'm here." 

Wilbur frowned, why wouldn't Tommy want his family to know he was alive? "Why?" 

"Because, I don't want to go back. I was exiled from L'manburg, and I fought uncle Techno too much to be welcomed back there." Tommy smiled bitterly. 

Exiled? Wilbur racked his memories, he had asked Tommy to be president hadn't he? 

Then he remembered, Tommy hadn't wanted it, he had handed over the honor to Tubbo. 

Which meant, Tubbo had exiled Tommy. 

That realization brought a whole slew of Ghostbur memories, including his conversation with Dream.

He surprised himself when he spoke. "I don't want to go back." 

"W-what?" Tommy looked up at him, eyes wide. 

"I don't want to go back. Dream tried to destroy my ghost by suggesting I go wander off in the snow. He must've hoped the water would dissolve me." Wilbur shrugged off Tommy's hand, moving past him, sitting down at his table. "That monster of a man." 

He looked up at where Tommy still stood. "I remember what he did to you too, even if it isn't all of it." Wilbur said, fury coloring his voice, before he forced himself to calm down. "You would be well within your right to want to skip off and never see anyone ever again." 

Tommy still stood there, eyes looking down, which worried Wilbur. 

"I was trapped under his thumb Wilbur." Tommy whispered, voice thick with an emotion Wilbur didn't want to dissect. Tommy looked at him, eyes watery. "I tried to die. Twice." 

_ It's not your time to die, yet. _

"Oh Tommy." Wilbur swallowed, trying to keep calm, to fight the temptation of finding Dream and wringing his neck. "I'm glad you didn't, Ghostinnit sounds like a terrible name." 

Tommy laughed, just as Wilbur hoped, a watery sound. 

"It's alright, found out I'm a bit more like Dadza than we originally thought." Tommy stepped towards the table, a hand on his cloak clasp. 

Wilbur cocked his head. "What do you m-" he cut himself off with a gasp, as Tommy's cloak fell to the floor. 

His wings were beautiful, mostly scarlet, the tips of it golden. Wilbur could see the down feathers were a mix of crimson and shades of orange. 

"They're incredible." He contemplated reaching out, before thinking better of it. "How long have you had them?" 

Tommy smiled, obviously pleased by the compliment. "Since I ran, so about 2 years." 

"2 years? That's how long it's been? God. They must think we're both dead and gone then." Wilbur ran a hand through his hair. "Better for us I suppose. Means they aren't searching for either of us." 

Wilbur felt a tug on his sleeve, he looked down at Purpled, "oh! Yes…" he looked up at Tommy for help with his new nephew's name, but before Tommy could speak Purpled did, gaining Wilbur's attention once more.

"I'm Purpled. You're my uncle now." He said, matter of factly, his purple eyes serious. 

"Oh okay." Wilbur nodded, feeling a bit under the microscope with the child's intense expression. 

"Purpled, why don't you go get ready for bed upstairs, I'll be up in a bit to read to you." Tommy saved Wilbur, using one of his wings to nudge his adopted son. 

"Alright. Does this mean I'm supposed to start calling you dad now?" Purpled looked up at Tommy. 

Tommy, laughed in reply, "Not if you don't want to." 

Purpled thought for a moment, "I want to." He decided, "Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Uncle. Come on Dogchamp." The boy took off upstairs, the dog following. 

"God, I'm a father now." Tommy sat down across from Wilbur, his head in his hands, his wings tucking closer to his back.

"Well, to be fair, you were a father before, he's just calling you dad now. Which is mind boggling, I wouldn't have trusted you with Fundy for a minute back in the old days." Wilbur joked, leaning back in his chair. 

Tommy chuckled in response, looking up "I don't blame you. Though I heard your son is doing good enough. L'manburg... sorry, New L'manburg held an election and Tubbo and Fundy tied and now co-rule."

Wilbur nodded, noting the pain that flickered in Tommy's eyes at the very mention of Tubbo. 

"I should go back just for him, and apologize." Wilbur sighed, looking down at the table. 

"Only if you promise to come back. L'manburg broke you the first time. I don't want it to again." Tommy held his gaze when he looked up, an intensity to him that Wilbur found almost comforting. 

Tommy wanted him to stay alive, then by the gods he would. "I'll be back within a few weeks." He'll use the nether to make it quicker, he wouldn't abandon his little brother this time. 

Tommy nodded, "I'll show you to it tomorrow. I have it set up to be protected from someone coming that way." He stretched, wings flexing out. "You can sleep in my room, I have some more work to do, and reviving you took up most of the day." Tommy stood and walked upstairs, not waiting for a response.

It wasn't until Wilbur heard Tommy reading to Purpled that he moved, too many thoughts swirling in his head. He didn't realize how tired he was until he practically fell into Tommy's bed. 

Fundy laughed, loudly and freely. Arm curled around Tubbo. Celebrating their latest success, a trading port at the border, bringing down the prices of Dresempi wares for the people of New L'manburg. 

"I'm going to get to bed, now you don't stay up too late! We have that meeting with Eret! Don't forget!" Tubbo reminded him, his brown hair longer than it had been when he was the only president of New L'manburg. Currently it was tied back in a simple ponytail.

Fundy waved, and nodded, not at all planning to sleep at a reasonable time. 

He hadn't been alone long when a dark figure caught his attention, it stood on a platform a few meters away from the Tommyinnit memorial and the newer Wilbur Soot one.

"Hey! Who are you? Why are you hiding in the shadows?" He called out, startling when the figure jumped from the platform, watching as it stopped in front of the statue of Wilbur. 

"Hey!" He yelled, running over after his shock disappeared when he saw the figure shoot an arrow at the statue of his father. "Stop that!" He grabbed the figure's shoulder. 

The figure stepped back, out of Fundy's grip. "Why? The man was a terrible leader, and an even worse father." 

Warning bells went off in Fundy's head, but he ignored them. "That's not true! He...he tried his best!" Fundy's protest sounded weak even to his own ears.

"No." The figure responded, sound broken hearted. "I was." 

He pushed his hood back and Fundy inhaled sharply, forgetting how to breathe.

Wilbur Soot stood, alive right in front of him, a sad smile on his face and tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I was such a terrible father."


	6. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds Ranboo, and adopts him instantly.

Tommy had just turned 20 when life threw him another curveball. 

The village was now a strong city, with other small towns now inland, a truly thriving nation. 

The construction of a castle, which was more like a fortress and last layer of safety for his people, was now under way. 

Purpled was 8 now, curious about the world. He had a wooden sword, painted purple on him at all times. He played games with the other children, and while Tommy wasn't fully knowledgeable to what it was exactly, Purpled had rambled on about 'Bedwars' enough to have a slight understanding that it was a combat game, and that Purpled was good at it, to Tommy's amusement. 

Part of him worried about how easy it was for his son to pretend to slay his friends for amusement.

Because they only used wooden swords and leather armor, there wasn't much danger for Purpled, which comforted Tommy. He let Purpled play freely, occasionally looking to see if his mother's mysterious missing brother could be found. 

As of yet there was nothing, just that his eyes were green and that he had wings like Tommy's, albeit dark green, and that he had adventured off to see sights with someone in a creeper mask.

Tommy didn't tell anyone what he thought of the mystery.

Now that Wilbur was here helping Tommy rule, Tommy ventured into the nether more frequently. Gathering netherite to repair his armor and to build a lodestone. 

Currently, Tommy was gathering ender pearls, deep within a warped forest, blue green moss covered his boots. After killing yet another enderman, he stood still, wiping his forehead.

(He had lost count after about 20, too on edge from aggressive piglins to care to keep track.) He was thinking of making the long trek back when he heard a strange noise. It had sounded like a person, almost like a sob.

He froze, trying to decipher the meaning of it, when he heard another noise, this time, it was most definitely the scream of a child. 

Tommy rushed in the direction of the scream, jumping from tree to tree. 

When he got to the scene he stopped and pulled out his bow on instinct. Below him was a small valley, a lava lake next to it, steep walls of netherrack on each side. 

He could see a wounded Enderman, and what looked to be like a Haftling child cornered, it's back to the lava. In front of it were three piglin's, one already preparing it's crossbow. 

Tommy drew his bow and shot it, turning it to dust before it could even look up. He leaped down with his sword and sliced through the second one.

The third one screeched angrily and shot it's crossbow, and Tommy realized at the same moment the bolt wouldn't hit him, but the kid behind him. On instinct his wings spread and the arrow plunged into his wing instead of the child. 

Fueled by adrenaline Tommy threw his sword at the piglin, watching in smug satisfaction as it sank into its intended target with a 'thunk'. 

He turned to the pair behind him, his wing bending awkwardly to try and reduce the damage of the arrow. 

The Enderman looked up at him, and Tommy could tell it was already in the process of turning into dust. 

Blue eyes met frightened green and red ones, and the boy, who had to be only about 3, squeaked in fear. 

"Hey hey…" Tommy soothed, keeping completely still. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." He said softly, trying to calm the child so it wouldn't fall into the lava behind him. 

The child looked at him warily, before looking back at the lava. 

He held his arms up, silently asking to be picked up, and Tommy obliged, twisting his cloak to be a makeshift blanket for the thin toddler.

He ignored the twinge of pain in his shoulders and wings, standing up and carrying the kid. With one hand he slid his sword into its scabbard, and paused looking up at the steep walls on either side. 

He looked down at the kid, who had snuggled into his cloak and was purring contentedly. 

Interestingly, this kid looked to be half Enderman, half... something, what that something was, Tommy had no idea. 

And right now, he doesn't have the time to figure it out.

He tied the cloak into a makeshift sling, making sure the kid was secure, ignoring how his wings protested. 

"Alright, big man. You can do it. You've done crazier." He muttered to himself, beginning to scale the side of the cliff, back up to where he had came. 

Hours later, Tommy's fingers were still bleeding, as he approached the carefully hidden portal home. 

He had gotten 50 yards in the overworld when Wilbur yelled for him. 

"Tommy! Where have you been?" Wilbur sprinted over, "I've been worried, I thought someone else found you in the neth-" he stopped short. "Another one? Really?" He ran a rand through his hair, screwing up what looked like a purple headband, and tiny messy braids in his hair. "Please tell me this isn't kidnapping." Gold glasses seemed to accent Wilbur's disapproving look. 

"It's not, his… Well I'm not sure what it was, died from a piglin." He looked down at the sleeping child. "He's half Enderman."

Wilbur nodded following Tommy as he began to walk to the temporary home they had made, as the castle was going on the grounds Tommy's old house and field had once stood. 

Purpled waited for them at the door. "Dad! Dad, I won 5 games today!" He shouted, running out to greet them. 

Tommy winced at the volume, before smiling "That's great! I'm proud of you!" 

He always was sure to tell Purpled that, he remembered what it was like to be unsure what your father thought of you. 

Purpled's voice woke up the child, who started to squirm and sniffled confused as to why it was in a sling and not someone's arms. 

Tommy instinctively went to comfort him, but Purpled stopped him. "Your hands are hurt. I can hold him." Purple eyes looked up at him seriously. 

Tommy smiled, "Alright big man, why don't you tell uncle Wilbur where to find your old seat booster?" He said as he let Purpled take the child. 

His brows furrowed as he watched with interest the way the kid stopped crying instantly as Purpled held him. 

"He's like me! Haft something cool! I'm not really haft though. More like, haft of haft." Purpled said, locking eyes with the child in his arms. 

Well, that certainly explained a few things. 

His son walked away with Ranboo and Tommy's shoulders slumped, "god." He muttered, looking down at his shaking, bloodied hands. 

Wilbur appeared at his side, bandages in hand. "Here, let me help." He helped Tommy take off his gear and cloak. "Jesus! Your wings man!" He placed the bandages on Tommy's lap, before ordering Tommy to not move and returning with a green salve and larger bandages. 

"You're a bloody idiot. Sit" Wilbur mumbled, gently readjusting Tommy's wing, pulling out damaged feathers with practiced ease as Tommy sat, "This is going to hurt. Thankfully Piglin arrows aren't barbed." 

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm not a child Wilbur I can handle it." 

Wilbur looked at him for a moment, expression unreadable, before gripping the shaft and pulling the arrow out.

Tommy screamed into his fist, god he wished that they had more medical equipment, or even healing pots, the ones they did have were for specifically if they were under attack. 

"Sorry sorry sorry." Wilbur apologized, wincing in sympathy as he cleaned the wound, wrapping it securely. "No using your wings, keep them tucked under your cloak. Doctors orders" He said seriously, moving his attention to Tommy's hands.

Tommy nodded, obediently tucking them under, "Fine, I should be done in the nether for a while anyways, I got enough blazerods to last us a while. Plus I got some nether wart for a farm." Tommy rambled on, talking to distract himself from the stinging sensation in his hands. 

"Alright! All done!" Wilbur stood straight with a smile. "Just don't punch anything, you gremlin." He picked up the medical supplies, looking back at his younger brother, before exiting the room to put the things back in storage. 

Only a few minutes went by before Purpled walked back in, still carrying Ranboo confidently. 

"His name is Ranboo!" Purpled, said "and he wants to know if you'll be his dad now." 

Tommy smiled, gesturing for Purpled to come closer. The boy obliged, working his way onto Tommy's lap, helping Ranboo sit up on the opposite knee. 

"You won't feel upset if I adopt him. Will you?" Tommy asked, already expecting the answer.

It never hurt to be sure. 

"No! Ranboo can be my baby brother! It'll be cool!" The 8 year old said excitedly. 

Ranboo made a noise of agreement, a sort of low hum.

It was probably an Enderman thing, Tommy thought as he hugged both boys. "Alright, then from this moment on. We're family. It's us against the world. I will always, always, be your dad, no matter what. And I'll love you no matter what you do." 

Tommy said, thinking about how different his life might have been if his own father had said that to him, and actually meant it. 

It didn't matter, Tommy wouldn't change a single thing.

Right here? Holding his sons, close? This where he was meant to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMP ages are wacky in canon let me have this.


	7. Creeping Dread.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has to confront an old friend to save his son.

Tommy was 24 when he nearly lost one of his sons. It had started out fine, he and Ranboo were alone. Tommy always tried to give both sons special instances where it was just one of them and him. 

Ranboo, now 6 years old, had gotten too close to a stray creeper on a fun little picnic, just outside the city, on one of the smaller islands next to the mainland that was, Eastern Isles. 

It was Ranboo's fearful "dad?" That had alerted him to danger, but he hadn't been able to pull his bow out fast enough.

He would  _ never _ let that happen again. 

Tommy was desperate, as he cradled Ranboo in his arms, tears running down his face and into the fine cloth of his cloak. 

He suddenly understood, what it must have felt like to be Phil, all those years ago, to cradle your child in your arms, and not know if each breath would be their last.

At least Phil had been able to watch Wilbur grow up. Tommy feared he might not have that gift.

"Please, Ranboo, big R. Stay with me." Tommy begged, brushing the bicolored hair out of Ranboo's face. 

"Mmm… tired." Ranboo mumbled shifting in Tommy's arms. 

"Stay awake bud." Tommy said, trying to keep his voice calm. He gently picked him up and with one hand he built a nether portal, lighting and stepping through it with no hesitation.

He flew at top speed, ignoring how his wings begged for a break after a few minutes, he only slowed after he passed the community portal, he built another portal at record speed, he strode through it, relieved that he had calculated it correctly, Eret's kingdom spread below the ledge of the portal.

He couldn't care less about the fact that he had effectively created a portal on the wall of the castle. 

"Hey! Who's up there?" A femine voice called from below.

"I come from the Eastern Isles. I need help." Tommy jumped off the portal, landing lightly on his feet with the help of his wings, Ranboo still mumbling in his arms. 

"He was blown up by a creeper, and I don't know enough about area claims and resurrection rules to let him die." Tommy didn't try to keep the tears from his eyes or keep the fear out of his voice. 

"Puffy? Who is that?" Eret's voice cut through the tension. 

"Eret! My old friend!" Tommy grinned feeling relieved, Eret would help Ranboo, he was sure of it.

"...Who...Tommy!?" They took a moment to recognize him. "Oh my god! You're alive?" They shouted, stepping past Puffy.

Ranboo whined in Tommy's arms, instantly capturing the young man and the sunglasses wearing monarch's attention.

"Right, I have more important things than a warm reunion." Tommy said, looking down at Ranboo. "I need your help Eret. Please." 

Eret nodded, "a creeper blast?" When Tommy nodded they frowned, "okay, follow me, I have healing potions and a place he can recover safely." 

Tommy followed without hesitation, following behind Eret and Puffy until they reached a room in the castle.

In the room was wall to wall potions, and Eret was already reaching for the telltale red of instant health. 

"It won't taste very good so you'll have to convince him to drink." Eret handed the potion to Tommy who nodded silently, sitting on the table and cradling Ranboo and placing the potion to the boy's lips. 

"Drink, alright? I know it's gross but you need to." Tommy urged, tipping the bottle while adjusting his hold on Ranboo so he could drink easier. 

The halfling wrinkled his nose but obeyed, slowly downing the entire bottle.

"Good. You're doing good big man." Tommy smiled, slipping off the table and placing Ranboo gently on the white bed that sat against the wall. 

"He's going to be alright, right?" Tommy asked the king and their knight. 

"Yeah he should be fine now. He'll need a few days to recover, you can't move him while he is. It's a miracle your nether travel didn't hurt him worse." Eret said as the three of them walked out and stood in the hall. 

Tommy nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah…. I panicked. I know my claim on the land isn't a strong enough area to have control over lives yet." 

"You're a ruler of a country then?" Puffy asked, while Eret looked curiously at Tommy's wings. 

Tommy noticed their look and spread his wing towards Eret to inspect. "Yeah, Eastern Isles. Don't tell anyone though. I would prefer if Dream didn't try to go to war with my people, we don't have any sort of military beyond myself and the small group I'm training." Tommy explained, trying not to laugh as Eret poked his feathers. 

"Since when did you have wings?" They finally asked, standing straight. 

"Since I left my exile." Tommy shrugged, "So however long people have thought I'm dead." 

"That must be hard." Puffy looked sympathetic. "Being all alone over there, with no family." 

"Well, I have my boys, and…" Tommy paused, "and Wilbur." 

Puffy looked surprised, Eret on the other hand nodded. "I've seen him sneaking around to talk to Fundy." They took off their shades to clean them, "but what's this about boys? Are you a father now Tommy?" 

Tommy nodded, "Yeah…. And it's Thesus now. King Thesus of the Eastern Isles." 

"Long name." Eret joked, making the three of them laugh. 

"Yeah. Anyways, I've been thinking. I want to have a person here to be like... an ambassador! Yeah! Like an ambassador from my country to yours! And you could have one in Eastern Isles!" Tommy said, growing more excited and confident as he spoke. 

Eret and Puffy both nodded enthusiastically at the idea. 

A servant drew close to Eret and whispered in their ear, making the monarch frown. "Tommy, go home. Puffy will defend your son while you are gone. New L'manburg and Dresempi's leaders are here for a meeting about my borders. We can't let them catch wind of you." Eret said, voice authoritative and confident. 

Tommy nodded not really wanting to leave Ranboo, but understanding the importance of such meetings for Eret. He turned to Puffy, "Water hurts him, he has to drink from a straw if it's not a potion. He likes bread and steak. If you have a tamed bird he will be occupied for hours." 

Puffy nodded, "I'll take care of him. I promise." 

Tommy glanced at Eret's retreating figure, "I'm just gonna say goodbye quickly." He darted into the room before someone could tell him to do otherwise.

"Daddy!" Ranboo smiled, looking tired. 

"Hey big man," Tommy smiled, crouching by the bed. "I have to go. I'll be back to pick you up when you feel better, okay?" 

Ranboo frowned, but nodded. "Okay, promise you will come back." 

"Promise." That seemed to satisfy the boy, as he laid his head back and turned away from the light to sleep. Tommy lightly squeezed his shoulder and then left the room. Nodding at Puffy who had already taken up a guard post by Ranboo's door, he ran past. Using his momentum to grab the bottom of the portal and swing himself up. He was through just as the kingdom leaders walked in the castle.

When he was back in his own lands, he let his shoulders slump as he tucked his wings into his cloak.

Wilbur was less pissed about the idea of Eret knowing about Eastern Isles than Tommy thought he would be. But maybe Wilbur was going easy on him because he noticed how tired Tommy was.

Prince Purpled however had no such qualms, "How could you leave Ranboo all alone! What if scary people attack that castle and kidnap Ranboo!" 

"Big P, Big P!" Tommy held the eleven year olds fists that were trying to pummel him, "I know you're upset, but they're taking care of Ranboo, healing him and shiz." Tommy tried his best to not swear around any of the kids, which usually sucked for him because if he didn't have one around he usually had the other. So he usually had to use creative versions of swears.

The one exception to this was when "Bedwars" was happening and Purpled had dragged Ranboo into it. God he loved bedwars. 

Tommy sighed, "I swear, as soon as Ranboo can travel, I will get him." 

"Promise?"

"Promise." Tommy thought about how often his father had broken promises, and how his boys always trusted him to keep his.

Maybe it said something about Philza, that Tommy constantly thought about how he was trying to not be the man. 

Phil had killed his own son, and Tommy was very determined to not let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Three lives are a thing, but each leader can choose how canon a death is and whether it affects the 3 canon lives, Tommy hasn't been leading/taught enough about that power for long enough to understand how it works, so he didn't want to risk it.


	8. Your new boy, (friend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hbomb pogchamps through the pain.  
> Dream makes a mistake.

Nikki hated fighting, she really did. So when she noticed the signs that another war was brewing, she ran to Puffy, and they sailed away, using Puffy's trading routes as an excuse to get away for awhile. 

"...Eastern isles. It's a good place to restock and rest, it's a strong country. The biggest city is a trading hub and has walls around it to protect its people. Plus it's completely spawn proof!" Puffy was telling her. 

She thought it was weird that Puffy knew so much about this country, but didn't say anything. 

Honestly, she was surprised Puffy even agreed to go with her, with the whole knighthood thing going so well for the sheep hybrid. 

They had just reached the docks when Nikki heard music, the sound of a guitarist playing what sounded to be a cheerful tune. 

The city was large, probably about the size of New L'manburg, and Nikki knew from Puffy's ranting and raving that there was more land and towns inland. 

_ "I think about you every day" _ a voice sang, 

And Nikki could almost swear she knew the song,

_ "How on earth could I be saved? _

_ I think about him as well" _ it continued and Nikki found herself wandering down the dock towards the music, onto paved roads that led to the large city square outside the castle. 

" _ Maybe if he wasn't fine as hell."  _ She got closer to the square, where she could see a crowd of people, mostly children and teens, gathered around a brunette man, who sat looking down at his guitar as he sang.

_ "Cause you're beauty and you're grace"  _ recognition flashed through Nikki, it couldn't be…

_ "Your telephone calls are my favorite place" _ He was dead wasn't he? The singer looked up, eyes slowly scanning the crowd with a smile.

_ "I want you to-" _

Wilbur Soot's eyes met Nikachu's and he stopped, his hand fumbling the note as they simply stared at each other from across the square. 

The crowd parted for her as she walked up to him.

"Nikki… I-" Wilbur started, sounding anxious.

Nikki interrupted him with a hug. "I'm glad you aren't dead anymore." She pulled back and punched him in the shoulder. 

"Ow!" Wilbur rubbed it, looking down at her. "And that's for not telling me you're alive!" She stomped her foot, "and don't tell me you're the mysterious king of the Eastern Isles that Puffy knows." 

"I'm not!" Wilbur laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. 

"Uncle Wil! Uncle Will! Is she hurting you? I bet I could take her on." Purpled wedged in between Nikki and Wilbur, a dulled stone sword in hand, a fierce look in the 12 year olds eyes. 

"No no, Purpled, this is an old friend of mine. Come on, let's go bother King Theseus." He nodded at Puffy who had joined them. 

The group followed Wilbur inside the castle to a throne room where a man in a crown and a regal looking cloak stood, teaching a tall boy how to swing a wooden sword. 

"Dad! Uncle Will got hit by a woman!" Purpled ran up to the man and tugged on his cloak, pointing back at the three of them.

"Puffy is here then?" The man turned and spotted them. "Oh." Bright blue eyes met Nikki's and Nikki frowned, why did she feel like she knew this man?

"Hi Nikki." The man waved.

And suddenly it came crashing in,

This young man, who held himself like a king, with power and responsibility clearly on his shoulders, was Tommyinnit, the same child who had burned down a house for fun. 

"Oh my god." Nikki mumbled, reeling. "Tommy?" 

"The one and only!" Tommy grinned. "But I am going by Thesus now. Much cooler name!" 

Nikki laughed, in some ways Tommy was the same, but she could see from the way that he ruffled Purpled's hair and rubbed Ranboo's shoulder, that Tommy had grown up a lot since she had seen him last. 

"I suppose we have a lot of catching up to do, yeah?" Tommy said looking over at Wilbur then back to Nikki.

"Yeah. Like how you're not dead." Nikki said, crossing her arms. "And how neither of you let anyone know about that."

Wilbur chuckled nervously, and Nikki knew it was going to be a long night. 

Techno frowned at negotiations, Phil, for some unknown reason was still trying to keep war from happening. 

Let it happen, let Dresempi feel his full untempterd rage. Techno wanted bloodshed, but he knew deep down Phil held back in worry that something would happen to him. 

Which was crazy, he's Technoblade, and 

**_Technoblade Never Dies._ **

He looked around, spotting Tubbo looking exhausted, his hair not even pulled back in its usual ponytail, sitting against his shoulders, and the trident Techno gave him across his back. 

The trident had been an extra of Techno's, and Phil had asked him to repair relationships with New L'manburg, so Techno had given it to the young man. His eyes drifted to Tubbo's armor, the way it had indentations from Tubbo's multiple falls throughout the years. 

It had been years since the rule changed but Techno still thought it was weird to see Tubbo in netherite armor. 

He shifted his view to the other ruler of New L'manburg, Fundy. 

Fundy actually was talking, face and hands animated, something about New L'Manburg was a trading nation, not a fighting one. 

Fundy seemed to be better in the last years, he had stopped talking about Ghostbur only two years after the ghost had vanished. 

Techno tried not to think about Ghostbur, how he disappeared when Tommy died. 

How Ghostbur's unfinished business was probably taking care of Tommy, and when Tommy died...Ghostbur didn't have a reason to be there anymore. 

Techno snapped himself out of his thoughts, listening to the conversation again.

"Old man, how many times do I have to tell you. I had nothing to do with Tommy's death. I didn't even see him in exile." Dream was saying, which was what he usually said, except… this time he added he had never even visited.

"That's a lie." Techno rumbled and Tubbo shouted at the same time. 

The group turned to look at them. 

"When I went to visit, Tommy was having a nightmare, he said your name, Dream. And he asked when you would visit again." Tubbo slammed his hands on the table.

"Tommy told me to leave because it was the time you usually came to visit. Plus," Techno leaned forward, staring right at Dream, "you told me you stopped one of his attempts, how could you have done that if you never visited?" 

Everyone turned to look at Dream, varying levels of anger and shock. 

Interestingly enough Eret and Puffy looked contemplative, rather than shocked or angry. 

"It looks like you have a war on your hands Dream, perhaps you shouldn't have lied." Eret said, breaking the long moment of silence that had stretched out. 

"He does. By this time next year, each of you better be prepared to have war on your doorstep, whether you survive it…." Phil's laugh was cold and bitter, "is up to whose side you're on." 

"What of the Eastern Isles?" Puffy asked, startling Fundy and Eret. 

Interesting. 

"I'll send a messenger, to tell tides of war. Their ruler can tell me whose side they choose." Phil said, standing up. 

Techno followed suit, following his older brother out the door. "Are you sure about this? I love a good bloodbath but… Are you really sure about this one Phil?" He asked as they walked up to the community nether portal. 

"mate," Phil sighed, "I'm sure. I'm going to avenge my boys. Or I'm going to die." 

Techno felt his heart drop. "No dying on my watch. You know I'd give the world for you." He said weakly. 

"Yeah, I know. But you can't give me them back. You can't change the fact that I neglected them. Let them fight in their silly wars against Dream and die, more than once." There was a tiredness to Phil, one that had been present ever since his collapse at the memorial. 

They had arrived at the memorials as they talked, there were more flowers on Wilbur's statue than Tommy's statue for once, and Techno could see the fox hybrid placing more as they watched. 

Right, Wilbur's birthday was tomorrow. 

Phil usually locked himself in his room for the whole day on either of the boys birthdays, while Techno trained to drown out the voices. 

New L'Manburg was different, Tommy's birthday was a quiet affair where the people told stories about the boy. They tried not to think about how the boy would be only 25 years old.

Wilbur's was a festival that Fundy hosted nearly every year. Where people sang, nearly the whole day, about the glory of the nation Wilbur Soot had built. 

Techno looked over at Phil. "Let's head home. We saw the memorials, we should prepare for war. We know Tubbo and Fundy will have our backs the next few years." Techno gently steered Phil away, practically dragging the older man to the nether portal. 

Eret had sent HBomb to tell King Thesus and the Eastern Isles of the upcoming war, the voyage took a few months, as storms and pirates made a few delays. Part of him wished Eastern Isles would just make their nether portal available for travelers, so he could make the quicker route. 

But, once H had gotten there, he noticed a festival in full swing. He saw Nikki dancing with what looked to be a young prince, who was, interestingly enough, split down the middle, one side white and one side inky black. 

"Nikki!" Hbomb called through the music waving his arms to get her attention.

He had known she had moved to the Eastern Isles, but he didn't realize how quickly Nikki had gotten accustomed to life there. 

He could see a bakery right in the town square and assumed it was hers, plus the clothes she wore were elegant, like she was nobility.

Which wasn't saying much, from what Hbomb could tell, all the people out had nicer clothes, they all looked healthy and happy. 

That would probably change once the war started, Hbomb thought idly, weaving through the crowd to get to Nikki, who now stood laughing with two children in golden circlets on their heads. 

The one looked older, about 13 with striking purple eyes, while the other, the haft and haft one couldn't be older than 8. 

"Hbomb! I didn't know Eret was sending you!" Nikki laughed, grabbing Hbomb's hand and pulling him into a hug. "How is New L'manburg and Eret's kingdom?" 

H sighed, "not so good Nikki. There's war on the horizon. Which is why Eret sent me to bring a message to this place's King." He said tiredly. 

"Dad is talking to the council of elders right now." The purple eyed one said, arms crossed, at his hip swung a sharpened stone sword. "I'll take you to him." he started to walk off, glancing behind to make sure everyone was following. 

Nikki laughed to herself, as the smaller child grabbed her hand. "That's Prince Purpled, this is Prince Ranboo. They're King Thesus' sons." Nikki explained as they walked into the castle and through the halls to a large doorway, Hbomb could hear talking from inside. 

Purpled pushed open the door, and talking died down, as the group of people eyed them curiously. 

At the head of the table sat a blonde man with blue eyes, a crown on his head and deep purple cloak around his shoulders. 

Beside him sat a brunette with brown eyes and gold glasses, a yellow long sleeved shirt with a dark purple coat pulled over it. 

The rest were elders, with one looking to be at least 90. 

"Hello. What brings you here?" The king spoke, standing up, staring right at Hbomb. 

Oh boy, now he was in the spotlight. 

"Uh.." he swallowed harshly. "I bring news from Eret," he looked down at his hands clenched tightly in front of him. "War is coming. The Antarctic Empire, allied with New L'manburg and Eret's kingdom, is going to war with Dresempi." 

"Why?" The brunette asked, making Hbomb look up. 

"If you ask me, it's because Phil and Techno never forgave Dream for his hand in Tommyinnit's death." Hbomb said with a burst of confidence, "but the official reason is that Dresempi is a place of tyrants, according to Phil." He looked at Nikki, who smiled encouragingly at him. 

"Hm." The king looked thoughtful, "I think, I have a better idea than war." He pushed his chair back and strode over to HBomb, "Go back home. If anyone asks, tell them King Thesus refuses to waste his armies in a pointless war, and for them to look for his messengers." 

The king gestured for two young people, who had previously been whispering with Prince Ranboo to come forward "Byrd, I need you to deliver messages to New L'Manburg. Amelia, you'll be going to the Antarctic Empire." Byrd and Amelia nodded, ruffling Ranboo's hair, as Tommy wrote on a paper. 

"What are you having them deliver?" Hbomb asked at the same time as the man in glasses.

"Invitations. The Eastern Isles is holding a ball. All the nations rulers will be invited." The king handed a paper to each messenger. "Take the nether, it'll be faster. Hbomb, please protect them in the nether." 

How did this guy know his name? H wondered, before catching Nikki's look, one that clearly said 'don't question it.' 

"Yeah! I can do that." He nodded, probably more than needed. 

"Good man." The King clapped a hand on his shoulder before turned and picking up Ranboo and grabbing Purpled's hand "Now if you'll excuse me, my boys want to tell me about their latest Bedwars match." He didn't wait for an answer and left through the side door. 

"Well, I'm sure this will go well." The brunette muttered sarcastically. "Nikki, you should go find Puffy, if there's really any sort of war coming up you should be with her." He added, softening. 

The messenger, Byrd got his attention, "Well, what are we waiting for?" They had both put their papers in satchels and were waiting on H in the hallway. 

He nodded following after them to where the portal sat, drawing his sword as they walked through. 

It was, thankfully an uneventful trip through the nether, but Hbomb had a feeling the world was going to twist upside down in the next few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the side characters mentioned are really pog people I think are cool on twitter. Follow them! =)  
> this chapter had messengers:  
> Byrd is pupafobe  
> Amelia is luvranboo


	9. Letters to God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is dedicated to Florian.

Tubbo was making preparations for the celebration of history, which happened on Tommy's birthday every year, when the messenger approached one of his cabinet members, he didn't pay the conversation much mind until the cabinet member, Lemonyre, handed him a piece of paper, "it's an invitation according to Byrd." Lemonyre said, before returning back to work, and leaving Tubbo to read it. 

_ 'You are cordially invited to Eastern Isles for a ball, by order of King Theseus. Bring your co-leader with you.' _

The message was short and to the point, what made Tubbo frown was the fact that it was on Tommy's birthday. Which meant Tubbo had to postpone their celebrations. 

When he mentioned this to Fundy, the fox hybrid didn't seem to mind it at all, sounding excited at the prospect of going to the Eastern Isles. 

Well, it looked like the leaders of New L'manburg were going to a dance and then to war, how swell.

Tubbo rolled his sleeves back up, getting back to work. If he was going to be away from his country, he needed to prepare. 

Techno had been training when Luca, one of his best pupils, approached him. "There's a message for you and Phil. Ian is already telling Phil, I'm supposed to give this to you to read." He gave Techno a piece of paper.

_ 'You are cordially invited to Eastern Isles for a ball, by King Theseus. Bring your fellow ruler with you.'  _

Techno inhaled sharply at the date. 

How was he supposed to keep Phil attentive to this mysterious king and his balls on the day of his dead son's birthday? He could barely get Phil to leave his room when the days his boys were born came up.

Luca walked off, presumably to let Techno think. 

And the name, King Theseus, set warning bells off for Techno, he frowned to himself, ignoring the whispering of voices in the back of his head.

"Techno!" He heard Phil call to him, breaking him out of his thoughts. "You'll go with right?" His brother jogged out to catch up with him. 

"Yeah, it's just one last party, this whole war thing really starts up. Might as well." Techno shrugged, "what's the worst that could happen?" 

"Well, war. But that's already going to happen so why not go." Phil laughed, slinging an arm around Techno's shoulders. 

"You saw the date?" Techno asked, looking at Phil, worry coloring his usual monotone. 

Phil sobered up, "yeah… yeah. I think I can make it through one day. I can't let my guilt screw up my country." He smiled at Techno, "we need every ally we can get against Dream." 

Well, he wasn't wrong about that. 

But Techno couldn't help but feel an anxiousness that he usually didn't feel. 

Something was probably going to go wrong.

  
  


Eret and Puffy were sparring when one of the castle staff approached the two, 'Sketch', Eret remembered vaguely. "There's a letter, from King Theseus." She handed it to Eret and scurried away, anxious to get back to what she had been doing before.

_ Hello Eret, I decided to host a ball, (Wilbur thinks it's a silly idea.) I invited each ruler to come, under order of 'King Theseus' , pretty clever right?  _

_ Come early, I want you to be there first, in case this whole thing goes south, I want at least one person who I can trust.  _

_ P.S. Bring Puffy. _

_ P.S.S. Ranboo is excited to see you both again. _

Eret smiled reading it, "Well, it looks like we're going to a ball. And we only have a few weeks to prepare. 

Puffy grinned back, "Let's get to it then!"

She helped them pack bags, instructing staff on what to do while the two of them were gone.

She was excited, she didn't tell anyone, but she missed Ranboo, he had been such a sweetheart while he was healing in the castle. 

She stopped suddenly, looking over at Eret who was planning for a long boat trip. 

"Eret." Eret looked up, "yeah?" 

"We know where their nether portal is, we can just walk through the nether." She said with an embarrassed chuckle. 

Eret stared at her for a second, before bursting into loud laughter. 

"Well, let's just go then." The two of them walked out of the castle after a few goodbyes, and towards the community portal.

Connor stopped Eret before they went through after Puffy. "Hey man, tell Tommy I'm sorry I can't go to his cool party." 

When Eret looked at him shocked Connor smirked, "I've known this entire time, but you know what they say. Snitches get stitches." 

"Oh." Eret said, still completely bewildered. 

"And tell him," Connor paused, looking away, "tell him I'm glad he found what he was looking for." Connor let go of their shoulder and walked off before Eret could ask more. 

Eret furrowed their brows, before walking through and following Puffy, who was waiting down the path. 

They were going to have a long talk with Tommy once they got to the Eastern Isles.

Dream had been sharpening his axe when Punz walked in with the letter. "Look man, there's a letter from that guy in Eastern Isles." 

Dream looked up, pulling the paper from Punz's hand. "Let me see." 

_ Dream, I know what you did. Come to the ball at the Eastern Isles on the birthday of the boy you destroyed. Perhaps your friends won't leave you in wartime if you're smart.  _

_ See you soon, Theseus. _

He looked back at Punz, who was now joined by Sapnap and George. "Okay. I guess I'm going to a ball." 

"Good. Maybe you can avoid this stupid war and we don't have to risk mine and Sapnap's lives." George said, arms crossed. 

Yeah, George was pissed at him, for good reason. He had never really liked Tommy, but George after watching everyone mourn him and celebrate him, hadn't been happy to realize Dream was behind the untimely demise.

And his friends were even more pissed when they realized Ghostbur disappeared because of him.

And Puffy? She didn't even speak to him. Even Sam had stopped construction on the prison and had refused to restart it back up.

Maybe, this stupid sounding ball would be a good thing, something to take the heat off of Dream. 

One could only hope.

Besides, maybe this could be a good thing. Dream had family in the Eastern Isles, maybe he could visit them during this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side friends mentioned:  
> Lemonrye = Lemonrye  
> Sketch = Drawmetay  
> Luca = Lucaguts  
> Follow them on twitter and instagram!


	10. Rising Sun

Tommy was going to be 26 in just a few days. On his birthday, he was going to see his father, uncle and best friend for the first time in a decade. 

Eret and Puffy had arrived weeks ago and had each punched Wilbur once, as they realized he was alive. 

It had been hilarious, listening to Puffy and Eret scold Wilbur right up until Eret brought up Fundy and Wilbur had shut them down.

"Fundy knows I'm alive! I visit him every other week. Where we don't talk about politics or leading, I just try to make up for the lost time." Wilbur had shouted, seemingly surprising even Nikki with how much emotion was in his voice. 

Tommy knew, of course that Wilbur left, he knew every time that he came back too. 

Which made the Wilbur's frantic running about to prepare for New L'Manburg's co-leaders even funnier to Tommy.

Part of Tommy wanted to be running about preparing as well, but he stayed put, letting Nikki fuss over his hair and clothes, he had even let Nikki, Puffy and Eret help preen his wings.

It had taken a while for Tommy to grow comfortable with the wings, to grow to love them. 

Now, they were a part of him, just like his hands. 

"You should come up with a cool act, to confuse them even more!" Puffy said with a mischievous grin. 

Eret laughed at the idea, "Oh yeah, how about you just stand on the balcony above the main city square and stare down everyone as they approach the castle. Don't speak much, and keep your hood up when you're close to them." They rubbed their hands together in glee, clearly adoring the idea of a dramatic act.

Nikki was quieter, shaking her head in amusement at the other two. "It would make it harder to recognize you, if you don't say 'big man' and such." Nikki teased lightly as she brushed Tommy's hair. 

"True." Tommy said thoughtfully, closing his eyes, enjoying the pampering from his friends. 

He knew why they were doing this of course, they were worried about how he would feel about being face to face with Dream, and Tubbo.

"Dad! Dad! Purpled did the explodey jump thing and won the match after he broke everyone's beds!" Ranboo had run in, talking so fast he was stumbling his words, practically shoving himself into Tommy's arms. 

Tommy opened his eyes and instinctively curled his wings around Ranboo as he hugged him, despite the protests of the people around him. 

"You look really Kingy right now." Red and Green eyes stared up at him.

"You're next." Puffy winked at Ranboo, who wrinkled his nose. 

"Aren't fancy clothes all stiff and itchy?" He asked teleporting from Tommy's lap to Puffy's. 

Tommy smiled to himself, glad the attention was no longer centered on him. 

He could hear the sounds of a ship docking in the harbor, he stood and looked at Nikki, who nodded. 

Well, so much for distracting himself. 

He nodded at Eret when they handed him his cloak, slipping in on over his shoulders and wings without a word. The group didn't try to follow him out to the balcony, focused on Ranboo, and now Purpled as well. 

Tommy didn't need to look back to know Wilbur had joined him outside, leaning on railing beside him. 

"You excited to see Fundy again?" Tommy asked, watching the figures, only the size of ants due to the distance, work on unloading freight. 

"Of course." Wilbur said, looking at the figures, he could already tell which one was Fundy, the bright orange standing out against the dark oak of the ship. "But I'm more worried about you, little brother." He glanced over at Tommy. "You're going to finally see Tubbo again. After nearly 10 years." 

"Yeah." Tommy sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them to look back at Wilbur. "No matter what happens, we're still not the same. It won't be like how it was back when we were teens." He said, watching the tiny figure of Fundy, and what must be Tubbo step off the ship. "I'm scared Wilbur. What if he hates me." Tommy's voice was small. 

Wilbur sighed, "He won't. He might be upset at first. But even after all this time, he's still your Tubbo, deep down inside." 

"I hope so." Tommy replied, watching as the two walked down the pavement, towards the castle.

Tubbo was in awe, standing on the ship with Fundy, looking at this successful city, bustling with activity as they docked. 

"Wow." He looked around, eyes shining as he followed Fundy off the dock onto the paved path. 

"This place is incredible, and it's only been done in about 10 years! This king really is something." Tubbo marveled, looking around. 

"Mhm. My source never told me much about him, just that he was a cool dude." Fundy said, tugging on Tubbo's elbow to keep him from running into someone. 

Tubbo used to wonder who Fundy's source was, and how one person had managed to get Fundy from an angry, bitter man, determined to right wrongs he thought he had committed, to the more relaxed co-leader Tubbo thought of as a friend. 

Tubbo realized after a while he didn't care, as long as Fundy was happy, he was glad for his friend. 

He looked around, noticing the bakery at the edge of the corner. He had almost forgotten that Nikki lived there, despite Fundy reminding him. 

"Oh wow look at that!" He pointed at the fountain in the square, how it seemed to be made of the same iron material as the castle gates. 

"Yeah, that's pretty cool." Fundy smiled, before looking up over the gates, something catching his eye. 

Tubbo followed his gaze, blinking up at the two figures that watched them from the balcony.

One was brunette, and the other blonde, Tubbo could tell simply from the way the blonde man stood, that he was the king. 

He couldn't really make out much of either of them. Just the way they stood above, silently watching. 

"Creepy." Fundy commented, more focused on the brunette than the actual king beside him.

"Yeah." Tubbo agreed, as they walked through the open gates. 

People ushered him to his room, which was, thankfully, directly across from Fundy's. 

He pretended to not notice Fundy slipping back out as he got settled. 

There were still 3 more days until the ball, and Tubbo wanted to spend all of them learning about these people and their culture. 

He asked where Nikki was, and was led to a library where Nikki sat, watching the older of the two princes practice sword fighting.

Tubbo could spot the other one sitting on top of a bookshelf, cookie in hand, peering down at him. 

Nikki looked up and smiled at him, silently gesturing for Tubbo to come closer. 

"Purpled, we have a guest. You'll have to save the practice for later." 

Purpled stopped, and looked at Tubbo for a long moment, and Tubbo felt like he was being sized up. 

"Okay, I want to go find Dad anyways." The young teen brushed past him. 

Tubbo looked at Nikki, "he seems sweet." He laughed, sitting besides her. 

"He is! He's just…. A little intense." She laughed in response. 

"I'll say." He replied good naturedly, "now tell me, how did you end up being someone that watches over two princes?" 

Nikki shrugged, "I've been told I'm likable." 

Tubbo grinned, easily falling into a rhythm, talking with Nikki and laughing.

  
  


Fundy had gotten himself lost, it was a decent sized castle, and Fundy wasn't the best at direction's inside places. 

He mentally rejoiced when a person stopped him "You lost?"

"Uh yeah, looking for Wilbur Soot?" Fundy's tail swished behind him in embarrassment. 

"Follow me." They smiled, leading him through a few halls and into a medium sized room with a singular table. 

Wilbur sat at the head of the table, the king beside him. They sounded like they were discussing ball plans.

"Uh hello?" Fundy stood awkwardly, wringing his hands.

"Fundy!" Wilbur stood up, rushing to him and squeezing him in a hug. "I missed you so much." He held Fundy at arm's length, looking over him. "You look well." 

Fundy laughed, "So do you! Are the glasses a Eastern Isles exclusive?" He teased, gesturing at them. "You never wear them when you visit!"

The king cleared his throat, making both men look at him.

"Oh, sorry Thesus." Wilbur laughed, "I'll take my son and catch up somewhere where we won't bother you." He led Fundy out before he could protest. 

Fundy smiled, as Wilbur led him to an empty room, laughter filling the air as they talked.


	11. Similarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is no Techno teaching purpled fighting skills content I will simply make it myself.

Two days, two days until the ball, and Tommy's birthday. He stood at the balcony again, this time alone. He had his hood attached to his cloak now. Dream had arrived a few hours ago, and had subsequently locked himself into his room after only an hour of being there. Tommy still kept the hood on, just in case. He didn't want to see Dream as it was, not having the hood would make him feel so much worse.

It had been weird, how Dream looked around, he had even spoken to the one remaining village Elder. Dream had seemed upset after the conversation, and had locked himself into the room.

Now, Tommy was watching his father walk up and through the gates. 

Phil had glanced up at him, and even from this distance Tommy could see how tired his dad was. 

A sense of guilt struck through him, seeing how worn he was. That was his fault, Tommy had heard how Philza had mourned him, and still grieved to this day, and yet, he had been too selfish to leave Eastern Isles and let the man know that his son still lived 

Part of Tommy wanted to fly down there, and hug his father and apologize. 

But the smarter part of him knew he needed to stay where he was, if not for him, for the sake of his sons.

So he watched silently, as the head of castle staff ushered him in the castle. 

Techno had stayed back with the ship until it was fully settled curiously enough.

The piglin hybrid seemed to be slower in his steps, calculating and measuring his surroundings, inspecting the people and city. 

Tommy respected Technoblade, he had heard the rumors how Techno had taken up more of an active part in ruling, how he had taken care of Phil. How he had helped Tubbo, Fundy and even Eret keep their nations free of Dream's rule.

When Techno stopped at the gates to stare up at Tommy, the young man met his gaze head on. Techno's state was unwavering, and quite frankly, unnerving, but he didn't look away. 

Tommy wanted to check to make sure his hood was up, despite knowing for a fact it was. His fingers twitching as he held onto the railing.

Eventually Techno nodded, and walked in, and Tommy couldn't help but feel he had passed some sort of test. 

Technoblade was wandering the halls, part of him was glad none of the staff or officials tried to talk to him. After a while he found himself outside, looking at a small 50 feet area of dirt, stamped down by constant weight of feet. It was too small to be a guard training area, but Techno could see dummies toppled over throughout the place, perhaps a private training area then.

In the center of the area was a young teen in purple, attacking one of the standing dummies with vigor. 

He watched for a while, almost taken by surprise when the child acknowledged him, "Dad says you're Technoblade, one of the best fighters around." The boy turned and faced him, sliding his iron sword into a sheath. 

"I'd like to think so." Techno said, stepping off the wall. "What's your name kid?" 

"Purpled." Purpled responded, crossing his arms, "Which is Prince Purpled to you." 

Oh, so this is one of the princes, looks like King Thesus was a lot like Techno's father, who allowed his sons to learn the art of sword fighting at a young age. He had to admire the fact that the king didn't give the kid a truly dangerous weapon, like a diamond or a netherite sword. Techno remembered almost killing himself on accident with a diamond axe when he was a child.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Purpled, "I don't think you're as good as my dad." The kid had the audacity to smirk at him, "you should spar him after this stupid ball to see who wins." 

Techno contemplated the idea, he did love a good fight. 

"Can you teach me something cool? Dad teaches me some stuff but not everything, he thinks I'll get myself hurt." Purpled asked, taking off his golden circlet and tossing it in the air and catching it. 

"Well, you're pretty good already…" Techno started, hesitant to say anything. Last thing he needed was to piss off King Thesus while the guy was hosting him. 

"Yeah, I know that. Dad says I'll be better than, well you one day." 

"Well, don't get ahead of yourself, you aren't very patient in your attacks, and you leave your defense wide open, you can't always rely on shields," Techno listed off, accidentally taking the bait, counting on his fingers as he spoke, "you've got good potential in the strength department, but you attack with your gut, not with your head. It's all in the balance." He gestured for Purpled to stand to the side as he pulled out his own sword.

He heard the kid's awed gasp when he destroyed the dummy in one smooth stroke.

"You try, mimic what I did. Watch closely" He said, repeating what he did but very slowly, stopping just before his blade dug into the second dummy.

In all honesty, Techno didn't really know why he was wasting his time teaching this kid. Maybe he was reminded of the good times back when he was a young man, and he was trying to teach Tommy and Wilbur this same thing.

Techno watched as Purpled tried to do what he had just done. And while the dummy wasn't as damaged as Techno's, Techno still found himself impressed, this kid really had a knack for fighting. 

He taught the kid a few more moves before they were interrupted.

"Purpled! Come on, dad said we need to clean up tonight!" A younger child with a similar circlet appeared out of thin air. 

Techno wasn't startled, of course not, that would be silly, no definitely not startled in the slightest.

He did notice however, how the kid seemed to be split down the middle when it came to color pallets. 

"Goodbye...Mr. Blade." Purpled strode past, holding the other child's hand, and Techno couldn't help but think.

_ 'He walks like Tommy used to.' _


	12. Demons under the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a realization about Dream.

Dream woke up on the morning of the ball, sun filtering in through the curtains. 

He sat up in bed, instantly reaching for his mask, pulling it on and snapping the clasp into place as he rolled out of bed. 

_ 'Don't do anything stupid.'  _ Both Punz and Sam had instructed him. 

_ 'Don't get possessed again, I only just got you back.'  _ Sapnap had pleaded, hugging him before he departed. 

_ 'Don't bring war to Dresempi.'  _ Was all that George had to say to him. 

And Dream was determined to follow every request his friends had made. 

He ignored the old ache of his jaw as he got dressed. 

He left his room for the first time since arriving, avoiding every person he saw until he was in the throne room.

King Thesus sat on steps in front of the throne, alone. 

_ Defenseless _ .

**Kill him, show the others you aren't to be trifled with.**

Dream flinched as soon as the thought came through.

Dream had been possessed by a dreamon, a powerful one at that, for how long?

Not even Dream knew the answer to that one.

The only reason that he had been able to break free was because Karl Jacob's had returned from a time travel mission and had found some sort of spell. 

But sometimes, Dream could still hear it whisper to him, trying to tempt him back into its control. 

He was getting better at ignoring it. 

Dream had been standing there too long, and the king had noticed him.

"Did you plan on staring at nothing all day or did you have a question?" Thesus smirked at him from under his hood. 

"Sorry...I…." Dream trailed off, "I was possessed by a Dreamon for a long time, sometimes I find myself wandering." 

"Oh?" The king sounded intrigued, "when were you cured?" He leaned forward from where he was sitting. 

"Only a few months ago if I'm being honest. I still have a hard time sorting through what feels like hundreds of years of memories." Dream didn't know why he was being so transparent with this king, when with the other rulers, his pride kept him from even talking to them. 

Maybe it was because this one person didn't know his sins, of the horrible acts that had been committed while he was possessed. 

Dream rubbed his shoulder, shifting his weight as he stood, until finally Thesus stood up. "Do you regret whatever the dreamon made you do?" 

"God yeah, there was this kid. He… he died because of me." Dream's hands fidgeted, as he swallowed harshly. "I wish I could have fought it enough to stop what happened to him. That creature inside of me destroyed what would have been a great kid." 

Thesus touched his shoulder, voice gentle, "Dreamon's feed on fear and self loathing." He reminded, "Don't give it power over you anymore, and think of that as payment for what it did in the past." 

Dream nodded, trying to ignore the hot pinpricks in his eyes. "Thank you. You really didn't have to say anything, especially because every other country hates mine for it's horrible deeds under the dreamon's rule." He adjusted his mask as he talked. 

"They don't know it was a Dreamon." Thesus said, taking Dream's silence as an answer he continued, "Maybe start with that. And try starting with Eret, they're the most likely to be forgiving." Theseus advised, letting go of Dream's shoulder and walking past him. "I look forward to seeing you at dinner before the dancing." 

Tommy was pacing in his room, Dream being possessed changed a few things. 

No wonder Dream had seemed different from the first moment Tommy had seen him on the docks! This was probably the first time Tommy was seeing Dream the person and not the Dreamon.

He closed his eyes, "Alright big man, small change of plans, you can still do this."

He only had an hour until dinner, thankfully Wilbur and Nikki were watching the boys in Wilbur's room. So Tommy could focus on what he wanted to do during dinner.

Wilbur had been in his room, or Fundy's since Fundy and Tubbo had arrived, Tommy had barely seen hide or hair of his brother in the past few days. Partly due to the fact he was hiding from Techno and Phil, partly to spend time with Fundy

He glanced at the clock. The guests would be starting to sit at the table, and Tommy found himself glad that it was only going to be leaders, and Wilbur, there for the dinner part of this.

Having his boys with Nikki made him feel more at ease with the whole situation. 

He opened his door, pulling his hood up and making sure his wings were hidden under his cloak, Tommy walked down the hall to the dining quarters. From the doorway he could see that everyone but Wilbur was already seated in a tense silence. 

Wilbur stood beside Tommy in the doorway, "Whatever you decide to do," he squeezed Tommy's shoulder gently, "I'm with you."

"Thanks Wil." Tommy smiled at his older brother before walking in the room, trying not to feel anxious as all eyes were on him now.

"Welcome. Great leaders." Tommy sat at the head of the table, looking at each person from under the safety of his hood.

"What with the hood?" Phil asked, sounding on edge.

"Yeah, it's quite mysterious and all, but I would like to actually know what you look like." Tubbo said, leaning forward in his seat. 

Well, this was off to a  _ great _ start, Tommy thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing a smaller fic thats about Dream dealing with his Dreamon, it's set after this one. I will start posting it when I get haft way done with it.


	13. Sing of new beginnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal.  
> Also known as, Tommyinnit Minecraft is very dramatic.

Tommy was not a coward, he would be the first to tell you, and back when he was a teen, he would have probably yelled and cursed you out for even daring to suggest otherwise. 

But he couldn't help feeling afraid, it was just him in a room with the most powerful people in the world. 

"I'll get to that in a moment," Tommy twisted the napkin in his hand, "First, I want to know why you idiots are going to war."

"Dream killed my son." Phil's voice was icy, and it took all of Tommy within himself to not freeze at it. 

"He isn't a very good person either." Tubbo added while Fundy nodded. 

"I'll be honest my friend, I'm more neutral in all of this." Eret's voice helped steady Tommy. 

"That's foolish. Your son killed himself 10 years ago and you are going to war now?" Tommy did his best to keep the bitterness of that truth from his tone. 

"And what would you know?" Phil snapped back, looking furious, sitting beside him, Techno looked tired, keeping a hand on Phil's elbow. 

"More than you think." It was Tommy's turn to have a cool tone, to keep his voice even, not letting a single drop of turmoil ruin what he had so carefully planned. 

"I heard of your memorial," Tommy moved on from his father to Tubbo, "could have been grander, after all, didn't the guy fight for your nation?" 

In all honesty, Tommy had liked the statue, cobblestone had always appealed more to him than gaudy blocks.

"Yeah, but Tommy liked cobblestone." Tubbo, to his credit, didn't get angry, despite Fundy's offended face beside him. Tubbo sounded resigned, as if he had expected to be questioned.

Tommy hummed, deciding to move on, looking at Dream. "Honestly, I had a whole speech prepared for you." Tommy shook his head, "but finding out what I know now, now I just feel bad for you." 

Despite the mask he wore, Tommy could sense his confusion. 

"Mind coming in to help shed some light on how I know these people so well?" He called out to Wilbur.

Wilbur obliged, clearly happy to partake in the dramatics. 

"Wilbur!?" A chorus of astonishment rang out.

Phil pushed his chair back and practically knocked over the man, crushing Wilbur in a hug. Techno, surprisingly enough, joined him.

"Well that explains how you know so much about us." Tubbo said, looking thoughtful. 

"Does it?" Tommy asked, leaning back in his chair as he watched Wilbur be fussed over by Techno and Phil. 

"Well yeah, and that explains what has been making Fundy so happy, and how Fundy would call Wilbur his source from the Eastern Isles." Tubbo looked over at Fundy, who shrugged. 

"Doesn't explain my letter." Dream spoke, for the first time, gaining everyone's attention. 

"I was wondering if you recognized the flyer I attached to it." Tommy mused, pushing his chair back and standing. "Attention please. Stop fussing over Wilbur for a moment Philza And Techno." 

Having all eyes on him was nerve racking, Tommy thought. 

"I would like to announce," he started to say, before swallowing harshly.

"Oh my God." Tubbo whispered, eyes growing wide in realization, "Tommy."

Tommy heard Tubbo, even if no one else did.

Leave it to his best friend to figure it out right before the big reveal. 

"Rumors of my death were... greatly exaggerated." He pushed the hood off, and if they were shocked to see Wilbur, it was nothing when compared to the reaction from his family and Tubbo. 

Dream made a noise like he had been sucker punched, and Tommy almost felt bad. Almost. 

Tubbo practically launched himself over the table to hug him, Phil and Techno quickly following suit. 

Eret laughed to themselves, watching the chaos unfold, the Minecraft brothers bad always had a flare for dramatics, didn't they?

Dream just stared in shock at the reunion, trying to figure out how to feel. His hands shook under the table.

Fundy on the other hand was internally kicking himself, it had been so obvious! How had he not seen it? He had known Wilbur was alive for ten years!

"Alright alright, now onto the serious stuff." Tommy held his hands up to stop a second wave of hugs. "Everyone sit down." 

Wilbur sat at the foot at the table as everyone else found their seats. 

"I'm the king, if you hadn't noticed." Tommy grinned, before sobering up quickly. "So, I won't leave my people, me revealing that I'm alive won't change that." 

Tubbo nodded, "That's respectable, you don't want to abandon them." He said thoughtfully, brushing his hair out of his face.

Tommy tried to not feel weird about the tears streaking down Tubbo's face. 

"Secondly, I don't want anyone trying to get revenge on Dream, as long as Dream promises to relinquish Dresempi rule over to someone Els-" 

Dream interrupted him, "George is already king, he got officially crowned about a month ago, he was planning on starting to ask Eret for tips soon." 

"Good." Tommy nodded, "I want you to stay here in Eastern Isles." Tommy surprised himself with that, but as he thought about it the more it made sense. 

Tommy had studied, when there wasn't anything else to do, he had read book upon book. 

That's how he knew Dreamon's fed on despair, so if he could keep Dream around, he could keep the Dreamon from consuming him once again. When Techno and Phil tried to protest Tommy simply held a hand up. 

"Wait, Tommy, those two kids are princes, which means you have kids." Tubbo said, completely derailing the conversation from Dream. 

"Uh, yeah big man. I adopted them." 

There was another explosion of sound at that reveal.

"I'm a grandfather again?" Phil shouted, as staff came in with food. 

"Aren't you pretty young to have two kids. 'Specially one that's half your age?" Techno said, voice as monotone as ever. 

Wilbur smirked, "That's what I told him. Idiot adopted the first one when he was barely an adult." 

"Oh don't you start, I'm pissed at you for not telling anyone you were alive Wil." Phil pointed at him.

"Well actually…" Fundy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, Phil threw a napkin at him, "you suck Fundy." The elder Antarctic ruler said with a shake of his head. 

"I knew it. It had to be someone good." Tubbo said, shaking his head in disbelief, despite that, there was a smile on his face.

Eret ate calmly listening to everyone yell over each other, they caught Nikki looking in through the door. They smiled at her, eyes dropping down to look at Purpled and Ranboo who also peered in.

Tommy seemed to notice and follow Eret's gaze, a smile breaking across his face at the sight of the boys. He nodded to Nikki who whispered to the young princes. 

The boys didn't waste anytime coming in the room and running over to Tommy. Both boys climbing into his lap at once.

"Are they bad people? I can protect you dad." Purpled said seriously, looking out at the group with suspicion, before he saw Eret. "Oh. Hi Eret." He waved, still worming his way onto Tommy's lap. 

"Of course Eret knew." Phil gestured at the monarch before smacking the table, which in turn made Ranboo jump and burrow his face into Tommy's shoulder, seemingly trying to make his long and gangly body smaller. 

"Dadza, cut it out. You're scaring Ranboo." Tommy said, rubbing Ranboo's back 

Purpled climbed onto the table and drew his sword, pointing it at Phil. "Don't make Ranboo upset. Or I'll fight you." He noticed Techno sitting next to Phil. "Hi Mr. Blade." 

Techno snorted while Phil sputtered, "hey kid. You could have mentioned what your dad's name was." 

Purpled cocked his head, "Thesus? Everyone already told you his name. Don't tell me you're like Ranboo, we gotta remind him of things sometimes. Dad says he has a short termed memory." 

"Short term memory loss." Tommy corrected, "and what have I told you about standing on tables?" 

"Not to." Purpled hopped off, still holding his sword in his hand. 

"Put your sword away." Tommy added with a look. 

Purpled frowned but nodded, sliding the metal sword into a sheath. "Can I teach Techno how to play Bedwars?" He asked, a grin on his face. 

Tommy thought for a moment, weighing the options. 

"Okay, but first he needs to receive my land's blessing so losing doesn't take one of his lives." Tommy stood, Ranboo still clinging to him. "Big R. I need to talk with Techno, would sitting with Uncle Wilbur or Eret make you feel better?" He said quietly to his younger son, though he knew from how both Fundy and Techno's ears twitched, they had heard him. 

"Yeah…" he teleported from Tommy's arms to beside Eret, smiling a little when Eret chuckled and pulled him into their lap. 

"He's an enderman? Or at least a hybrid?" Dream asked, surprising everyone as he spoke. 

"Yeah, still don't know what the other half is." Tommy shrugged, walking around the table to place a hand on Techno's shoulder. 

He closed his eyes and focused, he had figured out how the whole lives system worked after the incident with Ranboo. The strange tingle in his scars let him know that it worked and that Techno wouldn't be affected by Bedwars related deaths. 

"Alright, off you go." Tommy patted with a smirk, as Purpled immediately started to drag Techno away. 

When he got back to his seat he noticed everyone but Eret and Wilbur staring at him in shock. 

"What?" Tommy spread his hands, "didn't realize I was king, and had control over lives count?" He laughed, "I'm not stupid, I figured it out with Eret's help. I'm the king after all, it makes sense that I have power over it like the rest of you." 

This caused yet another chorus of shouting, and Tommy couldn't help but grin, this was going to be a long, but fun night.

Tubbo was still in shock honestly, he could see Tommy and hear him, but his brain was still having a hard time processing the fact that his best friend was there, alive. 

He was distracted when a hand tugged on his sleeve, one green and one red eye looking up at him. 

"Oh hi." He said, looking at the child. "Ranboo right?"

The child hummed nodding, and Tubbo wondered briefly if this kid would have turned out differently if he had never been adopted by Tommy.

Maybe he would have been more fearful, more hesitant to show off his hybrid traits. 

It didn't matter, he was here now, smiling toothily with a lopsided circlet on his head. 

"Dad talks about you." Ranboo said, as he was telling a secret. "He says you're good. And like a superhero." 

Tubbo had to stop himself from crying for the fourth time that day. 

He looked up at Tommy, who was letting Phil hug him, meeting his eyes, Tommy smiled at him.

God, how his best friend had changed. Part of Tubbo worried that they would talk and Tubbo would realize that this Tommy was too different now, that they wouldn't be friends.

He worried that maybe he'd be the one that's too different, that Tommy would hate who Tubbo had become.

Tubbo looked away, back down at Ranboo.

"Please still be his friend." Ranboo said, looking up at him, "he wants to be friends." 

Tubbo smiled, "of course." 

He didn't even realize an hour had passed, listening to Ranboo and Eret, and watching Tommy talk to everyone.

It was weird, seeing Tommy look so in his element, like he was made to be a king. 

Tubbo finally got his moment alone, when Tommy had pulled Tubbo away from everyone, leading him to his room, to the balcony he had first seen Tommy standing on.

"Tubbo," Tommy started, sounding nervous, "I…" he looked down at his hands.

Tubbo looked at him, seeming to understand, he pulled Tommy into a long hug. Tears starting up in his eyes as they stood there. 

He could hear Tommy start to weep, shoulders shaking against Tubbo. 

"I missed you too Tommy." Tubbo said softly, hands accidentally brushing against feathers. 

Wait what? Feathers? 

Tubbo curiously peaked under Tommy's cloak, to see what looked like red wings. 

"You have wings!?" Tubbo exclaimed, pulling away from the hugs to look at Tommy's face. "That's so cool man!" 

Tommy smiled, eyes still watery, "yeah, of course I do, wings are for cool big mans." 

"Of course." Tubbo replied, smiling back. "Can… can we hug again?" 

"Yeah." Tommy pulled him into a hug, and this time Tubbo wept, just glad to have his best friend back, in any capacity.

When they pulled apart, neither man commented on the tears in both their eyes. 

And somehow, Tubbo knew without a doubt, that things would be alright.

  
  


Philza Minecraft wasn't sure if he wanted to hug, or hit his sons. He chose to do the first thing, pulling them both close every so often, mentally telling himself that this was real, that they weren't about to turn to smoke on him. Dinner was done hours ago and the dance was supposed to happen in a few minutes, granted, no one but Dream and Eret had eaten much. 

Phil had actually seen Eret insisting Dream eat as well, as strange as that was. 

But that didn't matter, what mattered was the fact that his boys were back with him now.

"...Dadza, I actually need to show you something," Tommy stopped Phil and Wilbur before they could follow the others inside the large ballroom. 

Phil tried to not let his worries get the best of him as Tommy led him to an empty guest room.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, brows furrowed. 

"You still have your wings right?" Tommy asked, looking out the window at the sunset. 

"Oh that's what this is about." Wilbur laughed, "I thought he was going to tell us about a third adopted child or something." Phil's older son leaned against the wall, adjusting his glasses. 

Phil blinked in confusion, "well yeah," he shifted his cape to allow his wings to fit through the slits in it. 

Phil's wings were a dark grey color, with the tips almost having a diamond design on them. 

"Oh good, I was worried that you did something to them." Tommy turned and faced Phil, one hand unclasping his royal cloak. 

Wilbur caught it before it hit the floor, rolling his eyes. "Dramatic little prick." Phil could hear him mutter.

But more importantly, Phil noticed the wings attached to Tommy, they were brilliant, the colors of a sunset. 

"Mate…" Phil breathed out in awe, "how long…" 

"Since exile. I used them to leave from that pillar I made." Tommy replied, knowing what Phil meant.

As Tommy talked, Phil watched, entranced as his wings flexed and shifted. 

"There's so much to catch up on." Phil whispered, eyes still wide. 

"Good thing we have time." Tommy replied, smiling. 

"This is our second chance." Wilbur agreed, "Our new beginning."

"I'll start it off," Tommy extended his hand to Phil, who took it, confused as Tommy shook his hand.

"My name is Theseus Tommyinnit Minecraft, and I would like to get to know you better, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, that's alright with me." 

  
  


Dream was trying his best. Really he was! 

He had spoken to Eret and told him about his possession, and the monarch had surprised him by pulling him into a hug and telling him "it gets better, you'll pull through it, I'll do my best to help George."

He kept looking down at the flyer in his hand, Tommy had attached it to his invitation, as sort of a clue as to who he was. 

It was the old invitation to Tommy's beach party, from when he was exiled. 

"Dream." Tommy had walked up without Dream noticing. 

"Yeah?" He looked up nervously, fidgeting with his gloves. 

"I meant it earlier." Tommy said, leaning on the wall. "About wanting you to stay here. And it's not only because I want to keep an eye on you." 

Dream's eyes widened, "Are you sure?" He asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, that Dreamon hasn't fully left you, has it?" Tommy lowered his voice. "You won't heal over there. Believe me, they'll try to help. But those lands, they just make darkness fester." Tommy looked too old in Dream's opinion, too experienced in pain. 

"Okay," Dream looked around to check if anyone else was paying attention.

Tommy seemed to catch the look, gesturing for Dream to follow, out of the ballroom into an empty hall. 

"What is it?" Tommy crossed his arms, eyes cautious.

Dream took a deep breath, pulling off his mask. 

He saw Tommy blink in astonishment, mouth popping open. "Oh." 

"Hi, I'm Dream wastaken. My friends call me Dre." Dream said, looking down, feeling exposed without his mask. 

Tommy surprised him, Dream would have thought he would have made a fuss about seeing Dream's face, about the scar that spanned from his jaw to the bridge of his nose. 

"Hi Dre. I'm Theseus. It's good to finally meet you." Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder, his voice warm, and for once, the scar on Dream's face didn't ache, and the dark voice of the Dreamon couldn't be heard.

Dream and Tommy looked at each other, an understanding coming between them. 

The two of them weren't completely whole yet, but they would heal, with time and patience, and they would help each other through the journey.

Thus ends, the story of Theseus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Sketch for being my friend and yelling at me live while I wrote in google docs.
> 
> My speedrun of Archive of our own. is now over.  
> Follow my twitter (@lovetribable) and for art and more au ideas.


End file.
